


What Is Love?

by jeongsung



Series: Cupid’s Arrow [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Changbin is Cupid, Cupid AU, Fantasy AU, M/M, Romantic Comedy I guess, chan and seungmin aren't really in it I Am Sorry, changlix, dancer hyunjin, felix is a soft shy boy, hyunlix but brief, i changed wj to showu from mx, i felt like he fit the fatherly figure role, i promise this isn't as angsty as it seems, jisung is a soft nerdy emo boy, kinda angsty at parts?, mention of main character death but its super brief, minsung is there if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 22:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongsung/pseuds/jeongsung
Summary: “They say it’s sweet like candyThey say it feels like flyingI wanna know know know knowWhat is love? What does love feel like?They say you smile all dayThey say the world becomes beautiful”Changbin is Cupid. Felix is his client he's supposed to help fall in love.Rule number one of being a Cupid? Don't fall in love with your client.*EDIT AS OF 9/18/20* Woojin is no longer in this fan fiction and has been edited out to be Shownu from Monsta X.





	What Is Love?

**Author's Note:**

> uh hi!!!! so!!! i've been writing this fic since about january of this year and i now only just finished it oops. i haven't posted my writing in years so i'm a bit nervous but i'm super proud of my baby!! i've reread it a few times and i hope i didn't miss any mistakes! if i did i'm sorry. uhh i hope you enjoy the fic!! :) also i'm super new to ao3 so just bare with me while i get the hang of it here lmao thank you!!! also i'm sorry if the formatting is off?? i originally wrote this on a google doc n i guess that wasn't the smartest idea since the formats didn't exactly match up.

** _FEBRUARY 5TH_ **

Changbin almost groans every single time he sees the overly pink office building in the distance as he makes his way to work. Like, honestly, could there be a more obnoxious color than pink? Changbin wasn’t sure if there was, but he was pretty damn sure pink was on the top of the list of the world’s most nauseating color.

Now, perhaps Changbin wouldn’t hate the color pink if it wasn’t shoved down his throat on the daily. Almost every single item in the five floor building of Cupid HeadQuarters was pink. From the smallest things like staplers, to whole entire office furniture, almost everything was the sickly sweet color. It was part of the Cupid image that Changbin didn’t really match.

Changbin was almost always dressed in all black from head to toe, the only pink thing on Changbin was his official Cupid badge. He needed that to get into the office building for work.

When Changbin walked into Cupid Headquarters that morning, it was quite hectic. But that was expected, since Love Reports were due February 13th at 11:59 PM. and it was February 5th. Everyone needed to get as many couples together as possible if they wanted to move up in Cupid rankings.

February 14th marked the new Cupid calendar every year. You could call February 14th their sort of New Year’s Day, since it’s when everyone’s Love Reports count went back down to 0 for the new year.

Changbin didn’t honestly care much about the Cupid rankings. They didn’t mean much besides getting a nicer office on the higher floors, which isn’t something he really needed. Changbin’s baby pink office on the 3rd floor was enough for him. He wasn’t really at the office much anyway, considering he was always out on missions.

Changbin might hate the color pink, once accidentally saying, ‘I love dark’ once asked what his favorite color was, but he loved the idea of love. Perhaps that’s what made him a Cupid in the first place, but Changbin loved the idea of love. He got joy from seeing people happy and in love. He knew what love meant to some people, and worked hard to achieve that for others. 

The clacking of keyboards and phones ringing was something Changbin always heard when in the office, but it must’ve been intensified by 10 today. He was only here to file a love report and then be on his way with his next mission.

Changbin planned on finishing one last mission before taking a vacation so he didn’t have to be here February 13th when it was literal madness in Cupid HeadQuarters. He’d submit his Love Reports on February 12th and be on his merry way out of there. 

Changbin also wasn’t really that obsessed with all the numbers. He did enough missions a year to keep up with everyone else and to keep himself in his office. The higher the numbers you had, the nicer area you were offered in the office. Lower level Cupids would have regular cubicles, while somewhat intermediate level Cupids would have their own small offices.

That was more than enough for Changbin, so he only did as much as needed to keep his office. Even if it was bright pink and had the most cheesy love paintings everywhere.

“Good morning, Changbin!” greeted Jeongin as he walked past the reception desk on the third floor. Jeongin was still young and working on his ‘Love Arrow In Training’, so he was only a receptionist for now. He was a sweet kid, but also a little bit too eager for this early in the morning. “You’re back from your mission? How did it go?” He asked excitedly.

He wasn’t really in the mood to have a full blown conversation with Jeongin, but the boy seemed so eager to hear about it. He knew what it was like to want to go on missions but not being ready yet. “It was good, quite the easy mission, honestly. Best friends who didn’t know they were in love. Easy stuff.”

Jeongin noodle excitedly. “Ah, that sounds like so much fun! I can't wait until I’m finally able to visit the human dimension. Anyway, I’ll leave you to finish filing your love report, Changbin!” He let Changbin go with a wave and he made my way to his office, but not before stopping by his friend’s office that was next door.

“Minho! You’re back so soon? You left for a mission two days after me!” Changbin said as he popped my head in to the other Cupid’s office. 

Minho was obviously filing his own Love Report, but he stopped to look up at Changbin from the computer at his desk. He wore a pink dress shirt, white slacks, and had on some cheesy heart tie to match. Minho was your stereotypical Cupid. Even his hair was a pale shade of pink, an extra that probably would’ve looked terrible on anyone else, but Minho made it work. That seemed to be the usual consensus.

“Yeah! They’re saying it was one of the quickest Cupid missions in Cupid history!” Minho said excitedly. “When I got there, the couple were basically in love already! All I had to do was to work my Cupid magic and gave them a magical date.”

Usually Cupid missions could take at least a week to up to three months. They all vary on how quick the client gets with their love interest. 

“Oh, congrats, Minho! You’re just the model Cupid, aren’t you?” Changbin teased him. Minho just rolled his eyes at him with a scoff.

“Just because I enjoy the Cupid things in life doesn’t mean you can’t. Now, I think you have a Love Report to file, don’t you? Don’t forget they’re all due by February 13th, 11:59PM!” Minho reminded the boy as he just laughed, making his way out of Minho’s office and into his own.

The first thing Changbin did was take the polaroid he had in his bag and pin it up on the cork board in his office. It was one of the few personal things the Cupid had in his office. Cupid’s weren’t allowed to contact their clients after they finished their missions, so Changbin always liked to take polaroids of the couples he got together and put them on a board to remember them by.

Changbin pinned their polaroid photo of the couple he just helped get together up onto his cork board. He glanced over at a few of the other couples he had put together and sighed. Even though the Cupid wouldn’t ever be able to talk to them again, he really cherished all the times spent with them. Changbin usually became friends with his clients over the time spent with them, even though that technically wasn’t allowed, each Cupid had a different approach to helping their clients.

You could think of Cupids as a sort of Fairy Godmother of sorts. They usually showed up when you were in your time of need. The clients never really knew Cupids existed either before they appeared in their offices. 

After reminiscing for a bit, Changbin knew there was a job he needed to do, so he went over to his desk where his pink desktop computer was waiting for me. Yes, even the computer was a pale shade of pink. Terrible.

He quickly opened up his Cupid Love Account where the Cupid began to file the simple Love Report. Usually it just asked basics like information about the case: things like how did the Cupid get the couple together, how long did it take, etc. Once the form was filled out, Changbin printed it out knowing he would have to go see Jeongin at the front desk again to send it out.

All of the reports were filed out in paper individually, but once it was time to submit all of them before February 13th at 11:59 PM, all the reports were sent out digitally. Head Cupid Shownu would them sit there for weeks on end comparing the physical copies to its digital, making sure they were all correct.

Changbin kind of felt bad for the man, knowing that was a long and tedious job. But, he guessed that’s what you get if you want a big office on the top floor.

Changbin decided though that could wait his email lit up with a new message. Cupids would always get emails with information about their next clients and where we were needed. He quickly read through the email, soaking up as much information as he could. “Well, Lee Felix, looks like you’ve got yourself your own personal cupid.” 

  


♥︎ ♥︎ ♥︎ ♥︎

  
  


Felix sat on the old uncomfortable couch in his apartment as some 90s romance movie played on his TV. “Rose, you should’ve never let go.” Felix mumbled through his tears, grabbing a tissue from the almost empty box on the coffee table in front of him.

The movie played on only to be interrupted by Felix’s phone ringing. He let out a groan wondering who would even be calling him, but he recognized the number as the number of the front desk. “Hello?” He sniffled into the phone.

“Felix, your mailbox is overflowing with mail.” The voice of the apartment complex landlord’s son, Jisung, came over the phone. “It’s been like a week since you checked it last. My dad says you have to come down and collect it all.” 

Felix hadn’t even realized that he didn’t check his mail at all in the past week. He had mostly just been hiding in his apartment and watching romantic movies crying and eating ice cream as if he had just gotten over a relationship. Funny thing was, he didn’t even have a relationship to be crying over. Felix wasn’t even brave enough to talk to anyone to get a relationship anyway. This was just how Felix was. 

“Yeah, I’ll be right down, Jisung.” Felix said with a sigh.

“Also Jisoo next door has been complaining about you blasting your romance movies at 1am and crying to them. I think you should limit your crying hours to between 4 and 7PM.” Jisung said with a slight laugh, but he was also being kind of serious.

Felix just hung up after that, slipping on the only pair of shoes that were closest to him: a pair of cute Pikachu slippers that squeaked with every step. Looking in the mirror by his door Felix finally realized how much of a mess he looked like.

He was still dressed in his avengers pajama pants, an old white t-shirt that said “Kiss Me I’m Australian” on it which was also stained from the chocolate ice cream he had earlier, and the icing on the cake that was his Pikachu slippers. To look at least somewhat put together he slipped on a beanie to try and hide his messy orange hair.

“Let’s just hope I don’t see anyone on my way down to the lobby.” Felix muttered to himself as he made his way out of the apartment and into the elevator.

Luck was not on his side as once he was on the elevator it stopped on the third floor. In walked the person Felix wanted to see the least: Hwang Hyunjin, the very cute dancer who lived on the floor below Felix.

Now, Felix loved seeing Hyunjin as often as he could, but this really wasn’t the way he wanted Hyunjin to see him. They hadn’t spoken much besides some light elevator chat occasionally because Felix was just too shy to try and pursue more. 

Felix made eye contact with Hyunjjn as he walked into the elevator and all Felix could do was smile. Hyunjin smiled back, but he let out a little giggle seeing and hearing the squeak of Felix’s Pikachu slippers.

“Nice slippers.” Hyunjin said. It wasn’t in a mean way, more in a genuine way like he did like his slippers.

“Oh! Uh! T-Thanks. I got them from my grandmother last Christmas.” Felix lied, his face almost a bright red. He couldn’t let Hyunjin know he picked out those slippers for himself. 

Hyunjin just nodded and then there was just a bit of silence. Felix decided to be brave for a bit, speaking up again. “You, uh, heading out?” He asked Hyunjin.

Hyunjin smiled with a small nod. “Dance practice. You?”

Felix lit up a bit at the mention of dance practice, wanting to ask Hyunjin more about it, but never did. “Just going to get my mail.” 

Mail, Felix thought, _what a great conversation! Mail!_ He internally groaned at how stupid he was when the doors to the lobby opened. Hyunjin bid him goodbye and Felix just stood there for a minute before Jisung started to yell for him from the front desk.

“Felix! Earth to Felix!” Jisung waved. Jisung was honestly quite the character and was probably the closest thing Felix had to a friend here. He had bright blue hair, tons of ear piercings, a dangly earring hanging from one ear, and always dressed quite edgy. His father didn’t really care what he came to work looking like as long as he came to work. “You coming to get your mail or what?”

Felix was successfully shaken out of his trance as he opened his small mailbox from the wall of boxes for the various apartments. Most of what was in his box was junk honestly. “This is all mostly junk, Jisung.” Felix said with a sigh. 

“That’s not my fault.” Jisung shrugged at Felix. “Subscribe to some better mail or something. Perhaps a fashion magazine or two.” The blue haired boy teased.

Felix just rolled his eyes as Jisung, but went back to flipping through the mail. There was one letter in particular that stood out to him because it was bright pink with hearts among all the other plain white envelopes. He figured that would be the one he opened first once back in his apartment. “I got it all, thanks.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just don’t let it pile up next time, okay? Also, nice outfit.” Jisung let out a loud laugh after hearing Felix’s pikachu slippers squeak as he began to make his way back to the elevator to his apartment. 

Thankfully the elevator ride back up was less eventful than the one down. Felix couldn’t stop staring at the heart envelope. What could possibly be inside it?

The first thing Felix did when he entered his apartment was rip open the pink envelope. A sickly sweet smell of roses filled his nostrils and he almost coughed. Who sends scented letters like that? Taking the letter out of envelope, Felix began to read:

_CONGRATS LEE FELIX! YOU HAVE SUCCESSFULLY BEEN GRANTED YOUR OWN PERSONAL CUPID!_

_GOT PROBLEMS WITH LOVE? CAN’T SEEM TO MAKE IT WORK WITH THE RIGHT ONE? HAVE TROUBLE FINDING THE ONE?_

_NO PROBLEM! YOUR OWN PERSONAL CUPID FROM CUPID HEADQUARTERS IS HERE TO HELP YOU!_

_JUST CALL 1-800-CUPID-LOVE NOW! EXTENSION: BIN!_

_HURRY WITH YOUR CALL! WE’LL BE WAITING!_

Felix couldn’t believe what he was reading. This was probably one of the most extensive pranks anyone has ever pulled on him. This couldn’t possibly be real at all.

All of a sudden the paper lit up with new written words:

_IT’S REALLY REAL!_

Felix almost dropped the letter in fright thinking he had to be imagining things. He looked all around the apartment for any possibilities of hidden cameras for a hidden camera show, but obviously there were none there.

“D-Do I just .... call?” Felix wondered to himself. On one hand, this could be dangerous. Who knew what this really was? But, on the other hand, it probably could just be an extensive prank and it wouldn’t hurt to just play along, right?

So Felix dialed the number, half hoping for no one to pick up. Someone did though. It was the voice of someone who was clearly younger, but super eager.

“Hello! Thanks for calling Cupid HQ! Please enter the 3 digit extension to be connected with your Cupid representative!” The almost squeaky voice said happily. 

Felix looked at the letter in hand before hitting _246_ on his keypad. Next thing Felix knew, he felt an intense feeling of being pulled somewhere, feeling almost weightless, with the letter that was once in his hands fluttering onto the floor of his empty apartment.

♥︎ ♥︎ ♥︎ ♥︎

  


Changbin knew that Felix was going to be here at any minute now. He had sent out the contact letter to Jeongin at the front desk about an hour ago, usually that being how long it takes for the magical cupid mail to show up in the human world.

He had his notes opened on his computer with all the little bit of information he had on Felix. It wasn’t much, which was exactly why he needed a face to face meeting with him. Changbin didn’t always base his missions on notes though, since he found they weren’t always so accurate about the real person. 

All of a sudden Changbin’s office was filled with a puff of pastel pink smoke which smelled annoyingly like roses, and the sound of very harsh coughing. Changbin was used to the puff of smoke after the arrival of clients so this didn’t really bother him as much. 

Without a second thought, Changbin automatically reached down to the mini fridge that was under his desk for a bottle of water to hand it to his client. The smoke hadn’t fully subsided so all he saw was a small hand reach for the bottle and the sound of aggressive gulping. 

“Sorry about the puff of smoke.” Changbin muttered, turning on his small desk fan as well to get the smoke out of his office. He was used to the mess that came with the puff of smoke so he wasn’t sure why Cupid HQ thought it was necessary to have that happen once the clients were transported here. “I’ve asked them a million times to chill it with the theatrics, but I guess it’s just in our nature.”

The pink smoke had finally subsided, but the nauseating smell of roses was still in the air. There was nothing that Changbin could do about that though, and just hoped the fan would air out the smell soon enough.

Who sat before him couldn’t help but make Changbin raise his brows. The younger boy in front of him was actually quite a bit of a mess. His once white shirt was stained pink from the smoke, also having a few chocolate stains here and there. His orange hair was now dusted over with a light shade of pink, and don’t even get Changbin started on the cute rosey cheeks his client now had. 

Something about the boy seemed oddly familiar to Changbin, but he couldn’t quite place why. He didn’t recall ever seeing this boy in his whole entire life, but something about it triggered a fondness somewhere in Changbin. He tried to ignore those thoughts, going right back to the mission at hand.

Felix finally set down the water bottle and gasped the clean air, probably glad he could breathe again. “What is going on? Where am I?” The boy managed to choke out. Changbin noticed he had an accent, which explained the cheesy shirt Felix had on. His voice was quite deep though and it didn’t match the adorable face. If Felix wasn’t human, he could probably be a good Cupid, Changbin thought.

“Welcome to Cupid HQ. I’m Changbin, your own personal Cupid.” Changbin gave Felix his regular dashing Cupid smile, but was only met with silence and confusion from the boy across from him. “The letter you got? The one that transported you here? Don’t you remember?”

Felix seemed a bit dazed still and that could be from the transport over here, the lack of oxygen from the smoke, or it could just be the confusion of being here, but he finally nodded. “The letter … I-I thought it was just a joke!” 

Changbin shook his head, laughing a little at Felix’s confusion. This had been the most interesting first meeting he’s had and it hadn’t even started. “Nope! Anyways, as I said before I am Changbin your own personal Cupid! And you are Lee Felix, from Sydney, Australia, correct? It says you’re 19 years old and you couldn’t even talk to a boy to save your life.” Changbin teased the last part knowing that wasn’t what the file exactly said, but it’s what it basically said.

If it was possible for Felix’s cheeks to get any more pink than they already were from the dust, they did. “That’s not correct! I can talk to boys. I’m talking to you, aren’t I? And what do you mean by personal Cupid? What does a personal Cupid even do?” Felix defend himself, but honestly it just looked like a kitten trying to intimidate him. 

“See, that’s where you’re wrong. I’m a man.” Changbin chuckled, he kind of liked teasing this client. “And as your personal Cupid I am here to get you to fall in love! There’s gotta be a special someone in your life that you’ve tried to woo but haven’t had any luck, right?”

Felix seemed to think for a second before he hesitantly nodded. “I guess ….”

The file on Felix didn’t have any specific names on who he was to fall in love with, but Changbin was sure he’d learn soon enough. “That’s what we’re here for. As a Cupid it is my job to create you the most perfect fairytale romance! I can conjure up any dream date your heart desires, give you pointers on how to talk to people, you name it!” 

Changbin tried to sell the idea to Felix, hoping he’d agree and be his last client before February 13th so he could take the vacation he so wanted to. 

It was now Felix’s turn to raise his eyebrow, looking all around the office and then back at Changbin. Changbin really couldn’t tell what the orange haired boy was thinking, but he was hoping whatever it was it was positive. “No offense man. but you don’t look very much like a Cupid.” Felix said, referring to the all black attire and scary looking appearance. 

Changbin couldn’t help but frown a bit at that, but it was a given. “Listen, Felix, I may not like the color pink or dress like a stereotypical Cupid, but I can promise you one thing: I love the idea of love. Just take a look over there at my wall of happy clients.” Changbin pointed to the little corkboard that was hung on the wall.

Felix stood up from his chair to go look at it and Changbin noticed the boy’s full attire, all the way down to the pikachu slippers that squeaked with every step. He couldn’t help but smile, thinking that the boy was quite the character. something his file sure didn’t show.

Felix looked at all the polaroids of various smiling couples posed with Changbin, looking at how happy they all looked. Perhaps this wouldn’t be too bad of an idea, but how could he be sure that Changbin would be successful with him? Felix literally choked up in front of any cute boy he met. 

“And this is for real? All of it?” Felix questioned, finally turning to look back at Changbin who still sat behind his desk. Felix really did agree that the man looked nothing like how he would picture a stereotypical Cupid to look like. I mean, come on, what Cupid hates the color pink?

“Name your favorite milkshake flavor.” Changbin said, ignoring Felix’s question. He seemed a bit confused as to why he was asking that question and not answering his.

“Uh … Strawberry I guess, but what do-“ Felix was then cut off by a pink glass filled with the most delicious looking strawberry milkshake Felix had ever seen and two red and white striped straws in it. It also was topped off with whipped cream and a cherry. 

“Two straws and a single milkshake to share. You wouldn’t think how effective it is, but I have started many relationships just with that. It’s crazy what sweets and swapping spit can do for two people.” Changbin let out a laugh, grabbing the milkshake to sip at the one straw. Felix looked like he was almost drooling at the sight of the milkshake. so with a smirk, Changbin added on. “You want a sip? There’s two straws for a reason.”

Felix just rolled his eyes at that, seemingly out of his sweets induced trance. He sat back down at the chair across from Changbin watching as the man continued to drink from the milkshake. “So if I say yes to your service, you’ll teach me how to talk to boys?”

Changbin put down the milkshake onto his desk. “Felix, with my service, I’ll get you your very own Prince Charming.”

And who was Felix to say no to that? “Fine. Personal Cupid me, then.”

The next half hour was spent with Changbin explaining more about the service and what being a Cupid would mean. Changbin was going to live in the same apartment building as Felix for the duration of his time helping him. He explained to Felix that he would be over tomorrow morning to talk more about his love life, which Felix seemed a bit embarrassed about.

“Also, once I find you that true love of yours all you have to say is, ‘Cupid, I am satisfied with my service’ and it’ll be like I was never there.” Changbin explained lastly, going into his desk drawer and pulling out what looked to be a pink envelope. “Do you have any other questions? No? If not, that’s all for today.”

Felix just nodded, a bit overwhelmed by all the information he had just taken in. “So how am I gonna get back home?” Felix questioned Changbin as he started to write on the envelope of the letter.

“The same exact way you came here. Here, take this.” Changbin handed Felix a letter and before Felix could even realize what was happening, the boy was sucked right into the envelope once again, leaving no sign that he had even been here except for the pink dust on the floor of his office. 

“Jeongin!” Changbin called out to the young intern. “Can we get someone in here to clean this dust off the floor?”

  


♥︎ ♥︎ ♥︎ ♥︎

  


** _FEBRUARY 6TH_ **

Changbin made it into the human world the next morning with no problems at all. He enjoyed the walk from the portal (which was disguised as a flower shop. predictable, Changbin nearly gags) to Felix’s apartment building, prepared for his mission on hand. 

The first human Changbin was just so lucky to meet was the blue haired boy half awake at the front desk. He had his chin resting on his hands, drool dripping down his chin, clearly sleeping. It was around 9 AM, so it would explain why the boy would be sleeping. Soft snores escaped from the boy’s mouth as Changbin finally noticed the name tag on his jacket. 

“Han!” Changbin shouted, resulting in the poor half asleep boy to jump almost completely out of his chair. Changbin let out a tiny laugh, the blue haired boy suddenly more alert. 

“Y-Yes, Han Jisung at your service. What can I do for you?” Jisung squeaked out, any ounce of tiredness leaving his mind. The boy reminded Changbin of a scared squirrel, which he almost went to say, but kept his mouth shut if he had to be living around him for an extended period of time.

“I’m Seo Changbin, the new tenant. I was just here to get the keys to my apartment.” Changbin banded over his fake human ID, showing the younger boy that he was indeed him. 

“Oof …. Good luck with your neighbor. Please don’t call the front desk complaining about hearing romance movies and crying at 2AM. We are already very aware of that issue.” Jisung said, handing Changbin the keys.

“Will do.” Changbin nodded, saying his goodbyes to Jisung and making his way up to the floor Felix was staying on. Changbin’s stuff would magically appear in his apartment so he had no use to go to it, especially when his client was his main priority.

“Felix!” Changbin called, knocking on the door to his apartment. It took a few minutes, but finally a very tired looking Felix opened the door. Felix was once again in pajamas, but this time a pair with colorful cats all over from top to bottom. Changbin noted that his cheeks still had the tiniest hint of pink on them which meant he probably wasn’t able to wash off all the dust from the pink puff of smoke. Changbin honestly found it quite adorable. 

_There it was. That weird feeling of fondness was back_, Changbin thought.

“Changbin, it’s like, 9AM.” Felix whined, his sleep filled voice deeper than it usually was. He let out a sleepy yawn and Changbin almost let out an “aww” at it.

“I told you I’d be by early in the morning to discuss your love life.” Changbin reminded the boy, finally walking into the apartment. The apartment was a bit of a mess, but more like a ‘I just moved in’ kind of mess. 

Felix just rolled his eyes and shut the door, turning around to look at Changbin suddenly studying all of the decor around his apartment. He wasn’t saying anything as he looked, more of just a silent study. “Do you like what you see?”

Changbin shrugged. “It’s not bad. The cat clock on the wall is quite cute. Felix The Cat …. quite fitting.” Changbin mused. 

Felix just sighed, going into his cabinet to get a box of cereal. If he was going to be up for the day he might as well eat breakfast. Changbin continued to study around the apartment for a bit with Felix acting as if the Cupid wasn’t even there. 

Just as Felix went to bring the first spoonful of cereal to his mouth, Changbin sat right across the small table in Felix’s kitchen and asked, “So, how’s the love life?”

If Felix would’ve had the cereal in his mouth he would’ve spit it out at the Cupid, but thankfully he didn’t. “Way to be straight forward.” He grumbled, but Changbin still continued to look at him expectantly. “And to answer your question, it’s almost non existent. Last boy I even got close to talking to was a guy named Chan back home. As you can tell, it clearly did not work out.” He mumbled, finally taking a spoonful of cereal 

Changbin nodded, seemingly in thought. “Can you try and flirt with me? Right now? Give me your best pick up line.”

Felix’s eyes went wide and this time he almost choked on the cereal in his mouth. “W-What? I’m not gonna flirt with you!” His cheeks went pinker than they already were, and Changbin noticed that the boy had freckles dotting his cheeks. 

“Go ahead! Flirt with me! Pretend I’m Chan or something and give me a baseline on your flirting skills!” Changbin insisted.

Felix was a bit hesitant before he said. “Uh …. I like your face. Your cheeks are very cute.” And Felix was probably blushing like a mad man, silence suddenly filling the space after he said that. 

That was until Changbin burst out in the loudest laugh Felix had ever heard. He seemed to cave in on himself, holding his stomach as he continued to laugh. Felix could see the tears in his eyes from laugher and he couldn’t help but frown. “Hey! Don’t laugh! It wasn’t that bad!”

Changbin just continued to belly laugh. Sure, Felix wasn’t the most helpless client he had, but Felix sure was the most endearing.

“Like you can do any better?” Felix defended himself. 

Changbin shrugged. “Probably.” He had finally stopped laughing and decided to take Felix up on his challenge. His whole demeanor changed as he sat up, leaning across the small breakfast nook to look into Felix’s eyes.

Changbin wasn’t completely sure what came over him, but when he looked into those soft brown eyes, he felt like he was almost in a trance. Searching Felix’s face, his eyes landed right on the freckles he noticed before. They were cute and reminded Changbin of tiny little stars dotting his cheeks.

“The freckles on your cheek put the shining stars in the nighttime sky to shame.” Changbin said softly. Yes, it was kind of lame, but he couldn’t help his word vomit. 

Felix let out a goofy giggle without thinking and he felt his legs go to jello. The compliment was sickeningly cheesy. but boy did it make his heart swell. Felix continued to giggle, until he shook his head getting out of the trance. “Hey! That’s not fair, you probably used your Cupid powers on me with that!”

Changbin shook himself out of his own trance, leaning back against the chair with his hands up in defense. “I didn’t! That was all your own reactions, Felix. I can’t help that I'm so irresistible! It’s just in my Cupid nature.” The regular Changbin had come back, not really sure what had even gotten into him.

Changbin had never flirted with a client before. Ever. What about this freckled, orange haired hopeless boy suddenly do to him?

“Well …. it wasn’t that good anyway!” Felix mumbled, a slight pout on his face. 

“Oh, Felix, we have so much work to do.” Changbin finally got out between laughs. The orange haired boy just grumbled, going back to eating his cereal.

  


♥︎ ♥︎ ♥︎ ♥︎

Changbin had let Felix finish the rest of his breakfast in peace, but the minute the boy finished washing his cereal bowl he was right back at it annoying him about his love life.

“So? Any boys you got your eye on?” The Cupid questioned Felix as he sat on the tiny kitchen counter, swinging his legs back and forth. 

“I mean …. there’s a boy in this building who’s my age-“ Felix started, but was quickly cut off by Changbin.

“Please don’t tell me it’s the Han kid at the front desk.” Changbin begged. He definitely did not seem like Felix’s type.

Felix rolled his eyes. “No, it’s not Jisung, you dimwit. It’s this guy Hyunjin who lives on the floor below us. I see him in the elevator sometimes and around campus, but that’s about it.” Felix explained.

Changbin nodded, coming up with a battle plan in his mind. College crushes were usually easy, especially young hormonal teenage boys. “Okay. Do you know anything else about this Hyunjin fellow? Something we could start a plan around?”

Felix nodded, getting out his phone to show him Hyunjin’s instagram profile. The profile was filled with quite a few selfies, a few photos of various things like nature or food, and then a few dance videos. Felix showed Changbin the video, the boy doing a dance cover to some attention song Changbin didn’t know, but he was impressed either way.

“He’s the head of the student dance department on campus. That’s actually how I first found out about him. I wanted to actually join the department ... but kinda chickened out after learning Hyunjin was the head of it.” Felix admires sheepishly.

Changbin let out an annoyed groan at that. “Felix, this dance department is the most perfect way to get to know Hyunjin you just can’t chicken out like that! Alright, first Cupid mission: we are signing you up for Hyunjin’s dance club! And you can’t tell me no because this is the most perfect opportunity. Your romance just basically writes itself!” He said matter-of-factly. 

Changbin was sure of it now he’d be able to easily finish his mission before the love reports due date. It could be as simple as getting Hyunjin and Felix to dance together to trigger their love story.

Felix’s face went super red, taking his phone back from Changbin. “I-I couldn’t possibly join, Changbin! Do you see how good Hyunjin was? I’d probably embarrass myself in front of him!”

“I doubt that, Felix. You can’t be that bad!” Changbin sighed. “And even if you suck, we can work with that! Hyunjin would just have to teach you how to dance.” He wiggled his eyebrows and now it was time for Felix to roll his eyes.

“I’ve got to get to class, Changbin.” Felix finally said. changing the topic. “We can sit and talk more and more about my failed love life tomorrow, okay?”

For some reason Changbin felt a little disappointed that he’d have to finally leave the freckled boy, but he just quickly nodded. “Y-Yeah. I’ll just go back to my apartment and draw up a plan for you and Hyujin to fall in love. I’m sure it’ll take me til tomorrow.” He teased.

Felix let out a laugh. “Oh, I’m so sure.” 

Changbin then began to make his way to the door, but not before a tiny hand grabbed his arm. For some reason that touch sent small tingles down Changbin’s spine, but he ignored it. Felix pulled his hand away, almost as if shocked, but he just shook it off.

“T-Thanks for helping me, Changbin.” He said sincerely. 

Changbin put on a small smile. “It’s my job as your personal Cupid to give you your storybook ending. Or, at least romance movie ending.” And with that, Changbin left the apartment to go to his own temporary one down the hall finally.

All of his small amount of belongings were surely there and that’s when he decided to finally get down to business. He took out his journal, writing down little bullet points he had learned about Felix in the past hour with him.

  * Felix has freckles.
  * He has a matching pair of rainbow kitty pajamas and they are sooo cute 
  * He has a deep morning voice
  * His giggle is cute 

_Wait, what?_ Changbin thought, immediately going to cross our everything he had just written. This wasn’t necessary information for the mission, and it sure wasn’t necessary information for Changbin to get Felix to fall in love with Hyunjin. The real reason he was here. 

He started over right under the crossed out notes.

  * Felix has a crush on a boy name Hyunjin
  * Hyunjin lives in his building 
  * Hyunjin also heads the dance department on campus 
  * Felix likes to dance?
  * Felix + Hyunjin + Dancing = Love 

This was a pretty basic Cupid scenario. Any Cupid could put two and two together on how to get their client with their love interest. Heck, even Jeongin, a Cupid with a love arrow in training could probably get this couple together. 

But something made Changbin hesitate, It wouldn’t hurt to slow things down a bit, would it? He still had time before the night of February 13th to hang around a bit, right?

♥︎ ♥︎ ♥︎ ♥︎

_ **FEBRUARY 7TH** _

The next day Changbin decided to check out Hyunjin before he was to meet Felix later on in the afternoon after his classes. He of course had to get to know more about Hyunjin since he’d need the information to make it easier for the two boys to fall in love.

Changbin had gone downstairs to the front desk again, coming face to face with the blue haired boy once again. His dangly earrings swished back and forth with every bop from the boy’s head as he listened to music through a pair of headphones.

He didn’t see Changbin approach him, way too into some comic book on his desk. That was until Changbin hit the counter, shouting out. “Han!”

Poor boy, Changbin got too much joy from scaring him. He took his headphones out of his ears, looking quite annoyed. “How can I help you?” He muttered.

“I was just wondering if you had seen Hyunjin around by any chance?” Changbin asked.

Jisung looked a little confused at the very specific question, but nodded anyways. “He’s usually practicing in the rec room at this time, I think. Why?” Jisung questioned with a raised brow.

Changbin just grinned at the blue haired boy, patting him on the head. “Thanks. You can go back to whatever you were doing before.” And with that, Changbin left the lobby and made his way down to the rec room to check out this Hyunjin boy.

The rec room is more so just a giant empty room on the 1st floor. There’s a sad looking treadmill, a few puny weights, and a small wall of mirrors. This was clearly supposed to be some sort of gym, but it was a sad excuse for one. That explained why no one ever really came to it.

Sure enough Hyunjin was in there, some sort of music blasting as he danced along to it. Changbin hid in the hallway out of sight of the boy, but angled so he could still see him through the opened door. 

Changbin had to admit that Felix did have taste, as this Hyunjin boy was indeed breathtaking. Music was playing through speakers from the rec room, with Hyunjin dancing along with such fluid motions. The way the dancer managed to move as if he was an extension of the music was impressive. 

The boy was tall and lanky, almost the exact opposite of Changbin, and he wondered if that was Felix’s type. He had pouty lips and Changbin subconsciously pouted his own lips, wondering if they could even compare to the blonde haired boy dancing. Changbin quickly shook his head, knowing it was something stupid to think about. It didn’t matter how Changbin compared to the other boy.

Changbin decided he had creeped enough and decided to finally walk in to the rec room to talk to Hyunjin. Changbin walked in, but Hyunjin didn’t notice him until he was mid turn, nearly almost tripping over his own feet. He quickly turned off the music from the speaker, a blush evident on cheeks, probably partly from the embarrassment of almost tripping and from the physical activity.

“Ah, sorry! I just moved in and wanted to check out the rec room.” Changbin lied through his teeth easily. He’s had to lie quite a bit for his clients, just small little things to aid in his missions, so he was usually good at it.Or, at least he thought so. “I didn’t mean to bother you.”

Hyunjin nodded, a sweet smile on his face. “It’s fine! I was just a little startled. that’s all. No one ever usually comes here at this time so I wasn’t expecting anyone to come in.” 

Changbin nodded, walking around the room a bit as if he was inspecting it. “Do people come here often?” He was trying to get more info from Hyunjin, as the little Cupid gears in his mind was forming a plan to get Felix and Hyunjin to meet. 

Hyunjin took a sip of his water, seemingly thinking. “No I don’t think so. I only come here on Mondays and Tuesdays to practice and I haven’t seen another person come in.” Hyunjin shrugged.

Changbin nodded, suddenly having all the information he needed. The Cupid had a plan for tomorrow. “Thanks for the information. I’ll leave you to your practice. See you around.” Changbin gave the boy his signature Cupid smile, waving to him as he left. 

Changbin knew the way to get the two boys together was through dance so he knew he’d have to get Felix to open up out of his shell a bit if he wanted to score a date with Hyunjin. Changbin was confident he could do that for Felix.

♥︎ ♥︎ ♥︎ ♥︎

  


It was a few hours later when Felix had finally returned from his classes for the day. Changbin was quite grateful when he heard a knock on his apartment door since he had honestly been quite bored the rest of the day without anything to do. He had already drawn out his Cupid plan for Felix and Hyunjin, so he was just left to his own devices for the rest of the day.

“Coming!” Changbin called, running over to open the door, revealing a very tired Felix on the other side. His orange hair was a bit of a tousled mess, clearly from the wear and tear of the day. He had on a pastel pink turtleneck sweater that looked almost two sizes too big on him. Normally, Changbin would jokingly gag at the sight of pink, but on Felix the color seemed to just fit.

“Uh ….. Changbin?” Felix waved his hands in front of Changbin’s face, trying to get his attention again. Changbin seemed to shake himself out of his trance, and moved so Felix could come in.

Changbin couldn’t explain this feeling he got when seeing Felix. It was one he had gotten from the moment they met in his office, but he honestly couldn’t explain it. It was a mix of knowing and fondness, like Changbin had met Felix before. That wasn’t possible though, right? Felix was human and Changbin was a Cupid. The only time the two would interact would be on missions.

“How were your classes today?” Changbin asked Felix, trying to change the subject from his little space out.

Felix looked around the apartment, but there really wasn’t much there. It was honestly the bare minimum and he figured that was because it was only temporary. Once Changbin got him and Hyunjin together, he’d leave the space behind as if he wasn’t even there.

“Pretty boring.” Felix mumbled. “And tiring, to be honest. Anyways, did you come up with a plan for Hyujin and I?” 

Changbin nodded, but he had his own personal plan. He figured that a lot of the reason why Felix had trouble talking to guys was his nerves. He didn’t want to tell Felix the whole plan in case he’d chicken out or not act like his authentic self. So, for the mission’s sake, he lied.

“Yeah, I did, but tomorrow afternoon I’m going to need you to show me your dance skills. We gotta see your potential if we want you to join Hyunjin’s dance club.” Changbin lied easily. “There’s a rec room I found while exploring today that would make the most perfect practice room.”

His real plan was to have Felix dancing in the rec room before Hyunjin came in for his own practice and they’d have no choice but to talk. Changbin thought if Felix could just live in the moment and not overthink things, he’d have a real chance to get to know Hyunjin.

“Changbin, I’m not even that good.” Felix whined. “I’ll just embarrass myself in front of you.” Felix pouted at Changbin, crossing his arms over his chest.

Changbin just rolled his eyes fondly. “No getting out of this, Felix. I want to meet you in the rec room at noon tomorrow, alright?” 

Felix continued to pout, not liking the idea of having to perform in front of Changbin. He was sure he’d trip over his feet out of nerves or something, but then Felix just nodded. “Fine.”

“Good. Now go back to your apartment and get some rest. You’ll need that beauty sleep for tomorrow.” Changbin teased once again and Felix went to say something back, but stopped. 

“Goodnight, Changbin.” Felix said softly, a tiny yawn evident in his voice as he waved at the Cupid, before exiting the apartment and going to his own. 

Changbin was almost freaking out on the inside. Why was he so nervous for tomorrow? This mission wasn’t even about him. It wasn’t his love life he was dictating! Why was he so nervous?

In times like these, he wished he could just call Minho in the Cupid world. How could he explain the feelings he was getting for his client, though? He couldn’t! Changbin shouldn’t be feeling anything for Felix except for friendliness and even then that was pushing it as a Cupid.

Why did Felix seem to familiar to him? Why was he all of a sudden acting and feeling this way? Deep down he knew he had to finish this mission quickly, no matter how much he enjoyed being around Felix.

Changbin unconsciously looked over at the calendar that hung on the basically empty apartment wall. Tomorrow was the 8th of February, the date almost mocking him. Five days til all Love Reports were due. Five More. Days.

  


♥︎ ♥︎ ♥︎ ♥︎

_ **FEBRUARY 8TH** _

Just like clockwork, noon came around the next day and Changbin was waiting in the rec room for Felix to come down. His plan was perfect, in all honesty. Hyunjin was due to come practice in an hour and he’d see Felix dancing. Hopefully Felix was good and would impress Hyunjin.

Felix walked into the rec room, looking around at the sad excuse of a gym. “No wonder no one comes to this place, there’s like nothing here.”

Felix was wearing a pair of black sweatpants and a grey hoodie, something simple he wouldn’t mind sweating in. He had a black cap on his head as well, completing the whole outfit. Changbin admitted he looked good, but he had to tell himself that he looked good for Hyunjin’s sake. Totally ….. right?

“Glad you made it!” Changbin popped up from where he was sitting against the wall. “Now that you’re here, I want you to show me some of your moves.”

Felix seemed quite shy. “D-Don't expect too much, you know? I’m not the best.” 

Changbin just scoffed, shaking his head. “I’m sure you’re great! And if you’re not that’s alright. You’ll just have to have Hyunjin teach you.” He winked suggestively, but a selfish part of Changbin hoped Felix didn’t need Hyunjin to teach him. 

Felix blushed slightly, but he wasn't sure if was from the compliment or from the thought of Hyunjin teaching him to dance. He quickly went over to the speaker and hooked up his phone so he could play his music.

Felix looked through his playlist and tried to think of what song to perform and which dances he knew well, and settled on playing Pentagon’s “Shine.”

Changbin didn’t know this song, but to be fair he didn’t know many human songs, but the cheerful sound of the song seemed to fit Felix. He had already gone and sat back down against the mirrors, ready to watch Felix dance.

The song was fun and upbeat, Felix dancing along to it almost flawlessly. Right then in that moment, Changbin decided he enjoyed watching Felix dance. He could see the absolute happiness radiating off the freckled boy, see how his whole body moved with the beat, and it seemed like Felix was just born to dance. 

Felix’s smile was contagious when he danced and Changbin couldn’t help but smile as well. The song ended, Felix standing in the last position, breathing heavily but still smiling nonetheless. Changbin quickly clapped his hands, applauding Felix.

“Felix, that was amazing!” Changbin applauded excitedly. “Y-You’re incredible.” The Cupid said honestly, almost in awe. Changbin concluded that almost everything Felix did at this point left him in awe.

Felix grinned sheepishly, just shaking his head. “I-I’m not that good, but thanks Chanbgin. That means a lot.” Felix said honestly. Felix wasn’t used to getting compliments from people about his dancing. He mostly kept his dancing to himself in his room back home, the only person to have really even seen him dance being his family. Felix was just shy.

“I really meant it.” Changbin nodded. “What else can you do?” He asked curiously. There was still some time til Hyunjin was meant to come, so Changbin kind of wanted to enjoy the small amount of one on one time they’d have until the boy came in.

Felix showed Changbin a few more serious dances, mostly boy group dances. Felix had even tried to show Changbin some moves, but they realized The Cupid didn’t have any talent for dancing. He was a bit embarrassed by not being able to dance, but hearing Felix’s laughter was worth it. Even if it was at his own expense.

Felix had now gone into doing girl group dances, which is something he clearly enjoyed. “Hold on, let me show you my favorite girl group dance, okay?” Felix said excitedly, going over to his phone to choose the song.

A fun beat filled with the rec room and Felix ran into position, starting the dance. Changbin almost snorted at the irony of the song. ‘What Is Love?’ the song chanted, Felix happily dancing along. The dance was cute and so were the lyrics, Changbin had to admit. He could see Felix mouthing along to some of the words as he danced along as well.

“_They say it’s sweet like candy_

_They say it feels like flying_

_I wanna know know know know_

_What is love? What does love feel like?_

_They say you smile all day_

_They say the world becomes beautiful_”

Changbin couldn’t help but wonder - was that really what love felt like? You’d think as an expert in love he would know, but he really didn’t. But right now in this moment, watching Felix smile and laugh as he danced, he really wondered what it was.

All of a sudden another figure walked into the room, going over to excitedly join Felix in the dance he was doing just as the song had reached its height. It was perfect really, the lyrics of the song working well with the moment. 

Hyunjin joined Felix in the complicated looking line dance and Felix almost looked shocked, but it went away just as soon as Hyunjin smiled at him. Both boys were laughing, finishing the dance as the last _‘What Is Love?_’ chimed in. 

Honestly. the moment was perfect. Changbin had almost forgotten that Hyunjin was even coming too wrapped up in watching Felix dance. Of course Hyunjin would show up at the most cliche romantic moment - it was like a Cupid’s dream.

“S-Sorry to barge in on you like that.” Hyunjin barely got out since he was half out of breath and half laughing. “I couldn’t help but join in.”

“No worries.” Felix said easily. He must’ve been too high off the dance to be nervous, because he clearly didn’t look nervous at all.

“That’s my favorite song so I know the dance by heart.” Hyunjin added in.

“What? That’s my favorite song too!” Felix grinned excitedly, switching to look over at Changbin with an excited expression. 

Changbin nearly groaned. Of course that had to be Hyunjin’s favorite song as well. Could this moment get any more perfect for these two? Despite what Changbin felt on the inside, he gave Felix a thumbs up.

“I didn’t know you could dance. That was pretty impressive too, that dance isn’t the easiest.” Hyunjin complimented the freckled boy, who’s cheeks went even pinker than they were from all the dancing they had done.

“Oh, ah, that was nothing.” Felix blushed. “Changbin wanted to see me dance so he dragged me down here to show him. Sorry if I was taking up your practice time or something.”

Hyunjin had finally noticed that Changbin was in the room and he nodded in recognition. “Oh! I know you! I saw you here yesterday. We met before ... kind of.” Hyunjin explained to Felix.

Felix looked over at Changbin again, giving him a tiny death glare, but to Changbin it just looked like a cute angry pout. “Ah, so I’m sure Changbin knew you would be here at this time.”

Changbin innocently shrugged, acting as if this wasn’t his plan the whole time. He was sure Felix would forgive him later for it anyway.

“It’s cool, believe me! I’m kind of glad Changbin brought you down here to dance. I would’ve never known you could!” Hyunjin said, clearly impressed. “Hey, Felix, are you interested in maybe joining the dance club on campus? I’m the head of it and you seem like you’d be a good addition.”

Felix’s eyes went wide and it seemed like he malfunctioned for a second. He just stood there in shock, not really saying anything. Changbin decided to speak up for him. “He’d love to!”

Hyunjin turned to Changbin, confused as to why he was answering for Felix, but Felix just nodded and got out a mumbled “Y-Yes!” in response to Hyunjin’s question. “I would very much be interested in joining the dance club on campus.” Felix said, seriously this time.

“Here, I’ll give you my number and maybe we can practice some time this week, alright?” Hyunjin smiled at Felix and Changbin could practically see Felix melting into a puddle at his feet. Well, figuratively.

The two boys exchanged numbers and Changbin though that this moment couldn’t have gone any better. Any normal mission Changbin would be giddy with excitement at the thought of his client making process with their love interest, but this time he couldn’t help but feel sadness.

He wasn’t supposed to, though. Changbin wasn’t supposed to be feeling anything he was currently feeling. Nothing was supposed to get in the way of a Cupid Mission - not even himself, as much as he selfishly wanted to.

♥︎ ♥︎ ♥︎ ♥︎

“Oh, Changbin, that was incredible!” Felix cheered happily once they were out of the rec room. Hyunjin had continued to practice, but Felix was extremely worn out by all the dancing he has previously done so they had decided to leave and get some food.

They were walking to Felix’s favorite korean barbecue place for dinner that was only about a 10 minute walk away. He wanted to take Changbin out to a celebratory dinner, which he didn’t take “no” as an answer to.

Changbin had his hands in his pocket as he walked next to Felix, who seemed to be skipping almost. “Honestly, I couldn’t have asked for a better moment. Even my Cupid powers couldn’t make all that happen. The song, the dance, Hyunjin joining you at just the right moment, the fact that the song is one of his favorites too. You can’t pull that out of a Cupid handbook, that’s for sure.”

Felix giggled, walking backwards so he was now facing Changbin. “Do you think he’s gonna ask me out? Can you get like, uh, Cupid senses? Kinda like Spidey Senses! Are your Cupid Senses tingling, Changbin?”

And no matter how much Changbin just wanted to sulk (even though he really had no right to), he couldn’t do that when Felix was being so cute. He playfully rolled his eyes at the boy. “We don’t have Cupid Senses, Felix. And if we did, they sure wouldn’t tingle!”

Felix then stopped right in his tracks, Changbin managing to bump right into him since he was still walking forward as Felix walked backwards.

Felix managed to catch Changbin before he could tumble over, his arms instinctively wrapping around him to hold him in place. Both of their eyes met and Felix realized Changbin had a scar on his chin. He had never noticed that before, but perhaps he just hadn’t been paying close enough attention to realize. 

This time it was Changbin’s turn to blush. He totally didn’t expect the close contact at all. Being up this close Changbin could probably count all of Felix’s freckles if he had the time.

“S-Sorry.” Felix mumbled. embarrassed. “The place is right back there … I didn’t realize we passed it.”

Changbin just nodded, finally pulling out of Felix’s arms. The boys just nodded at each other, before walking back to the restaurant that they had planned on going to.

Things continued to be a bit quiet and awkward even up until the boys were sat at their table, wordlessly looking at their menus.

“I just wanna say thanks for today, by the way.” Felix finally spoke up.

Changbin tilted his head, looking up from the menu at Felix.

“Just … thanks for all of this, you know? All this Cupid stuff. I know it must be hard and I’m probably not the easiest client to deal with, so I just wanted to say thanks.” Felix chuckled. 

Changbin smiled fondly at the boy. Sure, his clients were usually kind to him and they seemed thankful, but Felix was the first one to actually ever thank Changbin.

“You know, you’re the first client to actually ever thank me.” Changbin told Felix. Felix seemed a bit shocked at that, so Changbin decided to elaborate. “My other clients were clearly thankful just, none of them ever thanked me directly.”

Felix frowned. “I think you should be thanked more for your work, Changbin. Helping people fall in love sure isn’t easy.”

Felix was pretty right about that. His job wasn’t easy. Yes, he enjoyed the idea of love and enjoyed his job, but sometimes it could be so draining. That is what felt different about this mission with Felix. Changbin didn’t feel like he was being drained when trying to help Felix.

“You don’t even know the half of it.” Changbin scoffed, taking a sip of his drink.

“Then tell me.” Felix said sincerely, looking at Changbin in the eyes once again.

Technically this was against Cupid rules. Changbin wasn’t supposed to talk about past clients with current ones. In fact, Changbin wasn’t really supposed to talk about past Clients much with anyone as it was all supposed to be confidential.

Changbin also wasn’t really supposed to become friends with clients either. He wasn’t supposed to develop a friendship with them. Heck, he sure as hell wasn't supposed to develop feelings for them like he was.

Well, if Changbin was already breaking the rules, why not break a few more?

Changbin then began to tell Felix stories about his past missions and clients as they both ate their dinner. Felix laughed at embarrassing situations Changbin’s in like having to dress up in stupid costumes to help clients on his missions, accidentally stepping in horse poop because of a romantic carriage ride, and even getting hit in the face with a golf ball from mini golfing. 

“It’s actually quite the dangerous job.” Changbin teased with a slight chuckle.

Felix laughed along as well, tilting his head a little. “The golf ball must be why you have that scar then, isn’t it?” 

Changbin frowned a little. He didn’t exactly remember where that scar had come from - it had always been there, even before the mini golf accident. “Oh … uh … No. It’s always been there, even before the accident.” Changbin shrugged, taking a sip of his drink.

Felix nodded, not pushing the topic any longer. “It’s gotta be fun being a Cupid. You’re surrounded by love all the time.” Felix mused.

Changbin modded. “I may hate the color pink and the whole Cupid aesthetic, but I love the idea of love.” Changbin said honestly.

Felix smiled at that. “Have you ever been in love, Changbin?” He asked innocently.

The Cupid almost choked on the drink he was sipping on, but quickly composed himself. “No.” He replied honestly.

The truth was Changbin had never fallen in love. You’d think as an expert in love he would’ve, but Changbin was honestly clueless when it came to himself and love. 

There had been a few times when people at Cupid HQ had tried to ask him out on dates. Heck, even Minho asked him once, but he always lied saying he didn’t have time to go out and date. He had missions to go on.

“We’re allowed to date other Cupids.” Changbin began to explain to Felix. “But I just haven’t found the right person, if I’m being honest. P-Plus I’m always too busy with missions to date someone anyway.”

Felix seemed to be disappointed at the answer. “But Changbin, how can you help others fall in love when you haven’t even fallen in love yourself?”

Felix had raised a valid question. Who was Changbin to even say what love was for others when he couldn’t even fully say what it was for himself?

“Too bad I can’t be your own personal Cupid.” Felix giggled. “I’ll walk right into Cupid HQ dressed in head to toe in all pink and find you a date. Just call me Cupid Felix.” 

The conversation changed from that, going back and forth between getting to know more about each other to stupid little jokes. That night Felix had learned a lot about Changbin - only after complaining that Changbin knew so much about him but Felix knew nothing in return.

Felix learned little things like the fact that Changbin’s favorite color was red, his favorite season was spring, and his favorite animal was a cat. It was just tiny and basic things, but Felix appreciated feeling like he knew more about the Cupid.

Felix also asked Changbin silly questions like what his favorite Valentine’s Day candy was to which Changbin told him he liked the gummy sugary hearts. Felix even asked what Changbin’s favorite romance movie was and that’s when Changbin actually told Felix he hadn’t even really seen many to have a favorite. Felix was appalled at that.

The orange haired boy even asked Changbin questions about being a Cupid which he was definitely not supposed to answer, but told him anyway. He couldn’t say no to Felix. It wouldn’t do much harm to tell him a few things, right?

The boys had finished their dinner and were now on their way back to the apartment building. It had gotten much colder now that the sun was down, so the both kind of walked close together for warmth.

“I’ve gotta force you to have a romantic movie marathon with me.” Felix jokingly brought back up. “I can’t believe you, a Cupid, have not seen many romance movies. Where else would you get your inspiration from?”

Changbin shrugged. “I guess you’re right, watching the movies could give me more inspiration for my next client. Maybe I’ll take you up on your offer.”

Felix’s smile got even bigger if it was possible. He beamed at Changbin, and Changbin had to tell himself he only agreed for research purposes and not because he just wanted to sit and watch romance films with Felix all day. It was strictly business. 

Just as Changbin was about to say something else, Felix felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He was confused at first, but pulled out his phone to reveal a text from Hyunjin. Felix nearly squealed as he showed Changbin the text. “Hyunjin just invited me to join him for dance practice tomorrow after classes! Ah!!”

The plan was really going well. Too well for Changbin’s selfish reasons, but he just excitedly grinned back. “That’s great! Hurry up and text him back and say yes!”

Felix went to excitedly text back, but then he stopped with a small pout. “W-what if I make a fool out of myself? What if he sees I’m not actually a good dancer? What if he doesn’t like my pers-“ Felix was cut off by Changbin stopping their walking, grabbing the freckled boy’s hands in his own.

Felix immediately stopped rambling, looking down at their hands and then back up at Changbin. The lighting was terrible, but he could see Felix’s cheeks turn a little pink. Felix’s blushed a lot and very easily, Changbin made a note in his mind.

“Felix, Hyunjin is gonna love you, okay? You’re an incredible dancer and he’s going to think so as well. He was already impressed with you today, right? Don’t worry about it. I’ve only known you for a few days but I can already see how phenomenal you are. Don’t overthink it.” Changbin told Felix honestly, looking into his eyes. Changbin often gave his clients pep talks, but this had all come from his own feelings.

Felix just hesitantly nodded and for a second Changbin was worried he overstepped boundaries. Ugh, why did he feel this way for Felix? And why couldn’t he control these feelings? He hated it. In all his years of being Cupid, he had never developed feelings for any of his clients. What about Felix made this suddenly change?

They made it back to the apartment in silence and Changbin thought be ruined it, but that wasn’t before Felix gave Changbin a hug before they parted ways to their own apartments. Changbin was shocked, but hugged back nonetheless. 

“I-I probably won’t be able to see you again until late afternoon tomorrow because morning classes and dance practice with Hyunjin, but I promise I’ll be over right afterwards to tell you all about it.” Felix was smiling again, seemingly his normal self.

Changbin seemed a bit sad at not being able to see Felix the whole day, but acted as if it hadn't bothered him. Technically, it really shouldn’t. He should be glad his client was getting time with his love interest. “Ah, yes, we’ll need to log your progress so I can have it for my Love Reports.” 

Felix nodded. “And, don’t think I forgot about our romance movie marathon we need to have! I’m still keeping you to it!” The boy grinned, waving goodbye before slipping into his own apartment.

Changbin just stood outside the door, realizing that he was unfortunately in too deep with his client Lee Felix and it didn’t look like he was getting out any time soon.

The Cupid eventually went back to his own less than homely apartment where he fell asleep and dreamed about the sun, the beach, and the sound of the waves and seagulls in the distance.

♥︎ ♥︎ ♥︎ ♥︎

** _FEBRUARY 9TH_ **

With Felix being gone all day, Changbin spent most of the day wondering if any other Cupid had ever been in the situation that Changbin had been in - developing feelings for their client.

He couldn’t recall ever hearing a single case about it in Cupid HQ. That’s because all the Cupids there clearly knew the rules - don’t get too close your clients. You’re there to do a service and that’s all. Changbin’s kind of been breaking that rule since the first mission he could remember. He couldn’t help it that he clicked so well with all of his clients. He was just naturally a nice and friendly guy.

Sure, other Cupids were friendly with their clients, but Changbin formed actual friendships. It was a shame he couldn’t contact them after his mission was done because he was sure he would’ve had some long lasting friendships if he was allowed to.

The Cupid knew these rules were in place to keep Cupids hidden in their own safety. Sure, people knew Cupids existed, but most believed it was fairytales. Cupid HQ couldn’t risk exposing that they existed because then everyone would want their own personal Cupid and there sure wasn’t enough to go around for everyone.

It seemed so much easier for the other Cupids in the office. They didn’t seem to mind the lack of connection with their clients and it seemed like a thing only Changbin dealt with.

Currently the Cupid had his notebook open on his desk. He wrote little notes of all the things that had happened the past few days, excluding all the personal things and conversations with Felix. He knew he’d need these notes to file his last Love Report of the season before February 13th 11:59 PM.

There was still less than a week before he was due back in the Cupid world if he wanted to send in his Love Reports, but honestly Changbin was enjoying this world with Felix much more. He felt like was finally home, which was weird to him. This wasn’t his home. Felix wasn’t his home at all.

To top it off, Changbin had the weirdest dream the night before. He was on the beach, much younger than he was now, with someone else whom he couldn’t really see or place. All he knew was that it felt familiar even though Changbin didn’t recall ever going to the beach that often.

Maybe when he returned to the Cupid world he’d ask Shownu about it. Shownu was Head Cupid in their office and almost always had the answer to all of Changbin’s questions. He wasn’t that much older than Changbin, but he felt like Shownu was a fatherly figure almost.

But that would have to wait til after this mission would be over - whenever that was. Changbin was lucky he didn’t have to hover over Felix like he did with past clients because this relationship was moving along quite naturally already.

Changbin hadn’t had to use his Cupid powers once so far for Felix. That didn’t mean he couldn’t use them for himself. He magically made a strawberry milkshake appear on his desk, instantly grabbing it and taking a sip.

Changbin has begun to grow fond of the pink drink after that day in his office, but he wouldn’t admit to it being because of Felix. Of course Felix didn’t make him love the strawberry flavored drink, or at least that’s what he told himself.

The Cupid couldn’t help but wonder how Felix felt through all this mess. Well, it probably didn’t feel like a mess to him. He probably wasn’t battling inner feelings that he shouldn’t be feeling. Hyunjin was probably the only one on his mind. 

Hyunjin seemed nice enough for Felix. Changbin honestly didn’t know much about Hyujin but he didn’t get any bad vibes from him and that’s the best Changbin could hope for at the moment.

Changbin had finished the strawberry milkshake, figuring that Felix would be back from his dance practice soon. He wondered how it had gone for the freckled boy. There was no doubt in Changbin’s mind that Hyunjin would be impressed with his dancing, but he wondered if they would hit it off. Changbin honestly didn’t have time to choose another person for Felix, especially when the next best option was probably Han downstairs in the lobby.

Soon enough someone knocked on his door, and Changbin got up to see who it was. Felix was there, a huge grin on his face. He immediately opened it, curious to hear how things went.

“Changbin!” Felix greeted excitedly, nearly hopping on his feet. He made his way into Changbin’s apartment and flopped down on the couch in the sad excuse of a living room.

“Well, hi to you too.” Changbin joke, shutting the door closed and turning to Felix. Felix seemed to be in some sort of love daze, or at least that’s what it seemed like.

“Today went so well!” Felix cheered excitedly from his spot on the couch. 

There was a tiny bit of room on the couch by Felix’s feet so Changbin decided to squeeze in there, but Felix ended up lifting up his legs to lay them on Changbin’s lap.

Changbin was a bit shocked at that, but tried not to let it show. “What happened? Do tell!” And sure Changbin was interested in what happened, but not for his Love Reports sake. More like for his own sake.

“Hyunjin really is a great dancer.” Felix sighed wistfully. “He was so kind too, you know? I felt very comfortable around him. The last person I felt comfortable around since I’ve moved here has maybe been Jisung or you.”

Changbin almost smiled at that sentence, but kept his excitement in. He was glad to know the orange haired boy was comfortable around him. “That’s great to hear, Felix. What else happened?”

Felix explained the whole entire dance practice in detail. Felix told Changbin that it was just Hyunjin and him practicing. Hyunjin taught Felix a dance he had choreographed himself, and to say Felix was impressed would be an understatement.

“He’s so talented, Changbin.” Felix gushed to the Cupid. Changbin hummed in response, urging Felix to continue on with his story. “And he talked to me about joining his dance club. He said if I wanted to join I had a spot waiting for me!” Felix grinned excitedly.

Felix’s own grin made was quite infectious, because Changbin couldn’t help but smile as well. He was happy to see Felix so happy - even if it wasn’t because of him. “He better, you are the best dancer I’ve seen!”

Felix scoffed playfully, rolling his eyes. “Changbin, I’m the only dancer you’ve seen besides Hyunjin.”

Changbin pouted. “You’re still the best.” Felix playfully kicked Changbin since his legs were still laid along his lap. He let out an exaggerated ‘ouch’ which lead to the both laughing.

“Wait! Wait! That’s not even the best part!” Felix said, almost out of breath from laughter. “He invited me out on a date Friday night!”

Changbin’s smile fell for almost a second, before he quickly put on a fake one. He didn’t think Hyunjin would be that bold and ask Felix out on a date already. “A date?”

“Yeah! He invited me to go out for dinner with him Friday night. I guess your plan worked out, Changbin. I got so lucky to be paired with a Cupid like you!” Felix told the Cupid sincerely.

Changbin’s face heated up at the compliment. He knew Felix didn’t mean it in the way Changbin wanted him to, but he appreciated the compliment anyway. “Psh …. It was nothing. It was all you, really. I honestly didn’t really do much besides get you guys into the same room.”

And well, that was true. This was probably the least amount of work Changbin had ever done for a client in his life. Changbin thought it was probably because Felix was so easily likable. Or maybe he was just biased, but something about Felix seemed to draw people in. Hyunjin included.

“As a thank you I was wondering if you’d want to bake cookies in my apartment? And then tomorrow we can have that romantic movie marathon I promised you?” Felix gave Changbin sort of puppy dog eyes, but to be honest the Cupid would probably agree to whatever Felix said no matter what look he gave him.

“What kind of cookies?” Changbin questioned, raising his eyebrow.

That’s how the two boys ended up in Felix’s apartment, the tiny kitchen a giant mess. Felix wanted to make pink heart shaped sugar cookies. Changbin almost teased Felix at the cheesy-ness of the idea.

Sure, Changbin wasn’t a big fan of the color pink, but boy did he enjoy making the cookies. Felix was quite the interesting baker in the terms that he couldn’t bake at all.

“Felix, why didn’t you tell me you couldn’t bake?” Changbin teased the freckled boy, wiping off some of the cookie dough that was on Felix’s cheeks. He could see the freckled boy blush a little form the contact, but he ignored it.

“I wanted to do something nice for you.” Felix mumbled sheepishly. “In my defense, I didn’t think baking cookies would be this hard! I used to make them all the time as a child with my mom, but she did all the work I guess.” 

Changbin laughed at him, turning to put the cookies in the oven for Felix. In theory they were meant to be heart shaped but they looked more like weird triangles. Felix also wanted them to be a subdued pastel pink, but the cookies turned into the most obnoxious shade of bright pink had ever seen - and that was saying a lot considering Changbin had unfortunately seen loads of pink in his life.

“The color is a bit ugly.” Felix mused, looking over Changbin’s shoulder to the oven that now held the cookies.

“All pinks are ugly.” Changbin said to Felix, closing the oven and setting the timer. 

Felix gasped. “A Cupid who hates pink? That has to be impossible!” Felix tried to keep his laughter in from teasing the Cupid, but a giggle or two slipped out.

“Oh, what a crime!” Changbin replies dramatically. “How am I a real Cupid if I don’t like the color pink? Just take my Cupid badge away from me! I’m no longer fit for the job!”

Felix just laughed at Changbin’s dramatics, hitting him playfully. “I get it, I get it. But, why? Isn’t it like ... in your blood to like pink? Or something?”

Changbin shrugged. He wasn’t sure why he didn’t like the color pink like the other Cupids did. It just never appealed to him. He tried to avoid the color as much as possible. “It just never appealed to me, to be honest. Back in Cupid HQ it looks like a pink monster came in and threw up on everything. You name it, it’s probably pink.”

Felix tilted his head curiously. Changbin really wasn’t supposed to be telling Felix these things about Cupid HQ. It was technically against the rules, but Changbin had obviously given up on the rules these past few days.

While the cookies were baking, they both sat down at Felix’s tiny kitchen table to wait for them to bake. 

“Hm … okay. Let me think.” Felix rested his chin in his hands and pretended to think hard. “Does all of Cupid HQ have pink walls?”

Changbin nodded. “They’re a pretty ugly pink. I used to think it was the ugliest before these cookies were made.” 

Felix laughed at his response. “How about pink staplers? Pink pens? Ooh, pink desks? Pink chairs too, I bet!” 

Changbin nodded to all the items listed. “We even have a pink copy machine where we make our copies. Can you believe that? Why does even the copy machine have to be pink?” 

Felix shrugged. “I think it sounds kind of cool. I wish I could see the rest of Cupid HQ. I only saw your office.” He smiled fondly at the cupid. “What’s it like?”

Changbin thought back to Cupid HQ. “It’s not much, to be honest. Just a bunch of pink and Cupids working. I’m not there often. I’m usually on missions so that’s why my own office is not as homely as the other Cupids in the office. All I really have in there that’s mine is a cork board with polaroids.”

Felix’s eyes lit up at the mention of polaroids. “Oh yeah, the polaroids! Of your past clients, right? I’ve got a polaroid camera, but nothing to really take pictures of.”

Changbin nodded. “I like to take photos of my clients and the couples I help get together. I guess I’m kind of sentimental in that way.” Changbin explained, but then he got an idea. “You said you have a polaroid camera? Can I see it?”

Felix nodded excitedly, going into his bedroom where he came back with a polaroid camera in hands. He handed it to Changbin, unsure of why he wanted it. “What do you want with that- Hey!”

There was a flash and a laugh from Changbin, who now holding a freshly printed polaroid picture in his hand. It was still developing, but Changbin knew the photo would come out good.

“Let me see.” Felix pouted, taking the now almost fully developed polaroid. Felix looked at the photo him, just now noticing he had flour in his hair, cookie dough on his black sweater, and his mouth was open as he was mid sentence when the photo was taken. “Bin, this looks terrible! I’m a mess.”

The Cupid almost perked up at the small nickname, shook his head, taking the photo back. “Uh-uh. It looks great because it’s in the moment! The best pictures are taken in the moment. Here.” Changbin quickly turned the polaroid camera onto the both of them, him hurriedly holding up a peace sign as Felix just continued to look at Changbin with a pout.

“Can we at least take some cute ones?” Felix requested and Changbin rolled his eyes, but agreed anyway.

The sad looking sugar cookies were finally finished and Felix insisted that he took a photo of the cookies, then a photo of him holding a cookie, and one of Changbin as well. By the time they were done packing the cookies away into a container, there were tons of polaroids laying around on Felix’s counter.

Felix smiled fondly at them, the pictures a mixture of both boys whether it be them alone or them together. “I’m glad I finally found a use for that camera.”

Changbin finished boxing up the last of the cookies where he held it out to Felix, who only pushed it back into his arms. “Those are for you and the other Cupids in the office. I want you to have them, from me.” Felix said with a smile.

Changbin couldn’t help but frown. “Felix, I can't take these back with me.”

Felix seemed confused. “And why not? They’re just cookies. It’s not like I poisoned them or anything.”

Changbin sighed, setting the container of cookies back on the counter. “We’re not really supposed to become friends with out clients, Felix. I can’t really explain to the other Cupids in the office that these cookies came from you. Once I leave you, Felix, I’m not supposed to have any sort of contact or attachment, you know? It’s against Cupid rules.”

Changbin could see the flash of heartbreak in the orange haired boy’s eyes. “W-Why can’t we even be friends? That’s dumb. I can’t even send you off with these cookies as a thank you?” Felix asked, his voice soft.

“The rules are dumb, I agree. I’ve been breaking them since day one as a Cupid to be honest. I know it’s just cookies but I can’t risk bringing them back. I want you to keep them, okay?” Changbin assured the boy with a pat on the back.

Felix was confused. They were just cookies? Why couldn’t Changbin take them back with him into the Cupid world for other Cupids to enjoy. Plus, he wanted Changbin to have something to remember him by, of course. 

Even though Felix had known the Cupid for only a few days, he felt a strong bond with him. Felix wasn’t the best at talking to people, especially since he moved from Australia. Changbin really did feel like his first friend here. He missed the comforting feeling of home, and something about Changbin gave him that feeling again.

Felix really didn’t want the Cupid to leave, ever. And he wasn’t sure why it took a bunch of dumb heart shaped pink cookies to realize that.

“I’ll take them to my apartment for now and leave the rest for you whenever I leave. okay?” Changbin promised.

Felix nodded, shaking his head of the previous thoughts. “Anyway, the cookies were just a thank you for helping me with Hyunjin. Would you like to come over tomorrow around three for our romance movie marathon?”

Changbin had forgotten Felix wanted to do that, but he nodded quickly, wanting to get Felix to cheer up again. “ Three it is. It’s kind of late now so I’ll head on out. Good luck in your classes tomorrow morning. I’ll just go back to my apartment and write down some more notes for the love report.”

The boys both said their good nights, Changbin returning to apartment with a sigh. He did enjoy today very much so. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt so happy and content. Sure, being a Cupid made him happy, but it wasn’t pure joy. It wasn’t laugh so loud and accidentally spill sugar all over the kitchen counter joy. It wasn’t teasing Felix by sprinkling flour in his hair joy.

Why was Changbin suddenly questioning everything now? Why was he, out of all Cupids, falling for his client?

♥︎ ♥︎ ♥︎ ♥︎

** _FEBRUARY 10TH_ **

Changbin was sat in the lobby by Jisung’s desk, waiting for Felix to return from his classes. The Cupid had gotten awfully bored of sitting in the apartment all day and wanted some sort of social interaction, so his best option was Han Jisung in the lobby at the front desk.

“So, do you like, live here or something?” Changbin questioned the blue haired boy, who was half flipping through a comic book and listening to Changbin speak.

“Yeah. My dad lets me stay here in turn to work the front desk. He’s usually off in some other country doing who knows what.” Jisung replied boredly, obviously having no interest in his dad.

Changbin nodded. “Oh. That’s cool. What about school? I know most of the people here seem to be college students since the campus is so close by.”

Jisung just shrugged. “College really isn’t for me. I’m more of an artist.” The boy looked up from his comic book to look at Changbin. “I like to create comics, that’s why I read so many.”

Changbin decided that Jisung did seem very much like the creative type. It fit him, even though he didn’t know the boy so well. “You know there’s schooling for that as well. College isn’t just general education stuff. There’s art degrees as well.”

Changbin was technically only supposed to help his clients, but in Changbin’s defense he wasn’t giving Jisung advice on love but rather his life.

The blue haired boy let out a sigh. “I know there are ... but I never applied because I don’t really think I’m good enough.”

Changbin frowned at his response. Gosh, how could humans be so hopeless sometimes? “I doubt that. From the sketches I’ve seen in your book there I’d say you’re very talented.” The Cupid pointed to the book that lay on the lobby desk that was meant for visitors to check in, but Jisung had clearly taken it over with his artistic drawings.

Jisung blushed, closing the book so Changbin couldn’t see anymore. “W-Why are you here anyway? Don’t you have an apartment to live in?” Jisung tried to obviously change the conversation, but Changbin wasn’t having it.

“Next semester you better apply for some of the art programs at the college near by. You have a talent and it’s obvious, Han. And for your information I’m waiting for Felix to come home after class. We’re having a romance movie marathon.” Changbin said a matter-of-fact.

Jisung rose an eyebrow at him. “A romance movie marathon? That’s awfully romantic, is it not?”

Changbin scoffed. “It’s totally not romantic. It just for ... research.”

Jisung let out a chuckle at that. “Yeah, if you want your research to end in a makeout session or a confession or love. No one just watches romance movies to watch them, Changbin. Besides, didn’t Felix have a thing for Hyunjin?”

Changbin wanted to roll his eyes at the mention of the dancer, but he kept himself in place. “Yes, he does, which is why it’s not romantic!”

“Yeah, okay. Not romantic at all.” Jisung smirked.

“Is not!” Changbin huffed.

“Is too!” Jisung huffed back.

“Is not!”

“Is to-“ The blue haired boy was cut off by someone clearing their throat to their left. Both boys turned to see Felix standings there with a confused look on his face. It was Changbin’s turn to feel embarrassed as his cheeks tinted pink, Jisung just chuckling to himself.

“What’s going on here?” Felix asked the two boys, confused on why they were literally bickering like children.

“Oh nothing.” Jisung teased. “Just some friendly talk about the romantic movie marathon you’re going to have. I personally recommend Titanic. Perhaps you could paint Changbin like one of your french girls.” 

Felix’s eyes went wide at that, but Changbin clearly didn’t understand the reference and why Felix reacted the way he did. “Anyways, Jisung I’m sure you need to get back to your job, right? I’ll just take Changbin right away from you.”

Jisung kept on laughing as if he made the best joke in the world, but Changbin was honestly quite confused as Felix dragged him away from the blue haired boy at the front desk. He could see Felix’s face was red with embarrassment and Changbin wondered why.

“I’m sure his joke can’t be that funny. It’s Han we’re talking about.” Changbin said to Felix as both boys stood in the elevator.

“His humor is shit.” Felix pouted, but that just made Changbin laugh at the freckled boy. Whatever Jisung had said affected the boy and to say Changbin wasn’t curious about what the reference meant would be a lie.

The boys made it into Felix’s apartment where the freckled boy excitedly went over to begin to set up his TV in order to start their romantic movie marathon

“The movies I picked actually are more so on the lines of romantic comedies, but they’re the same thing as romance movies. In my opinion, even better, but that’s just me.” Felix explained as Changbin sat down on the couch in Felix’s tiny living room.

The couch was big enough to fit three people, so Changbin sat in the corner of the couch to give Felix space. Not that he wanted to, really, but it seemed to make sense in his mind.

Felix had set up the streaming service onto the TV, already having a list of movies lined up to play. To say Felix was excited would be an understatement. He hurriedly sat on the couch, a little away from Changbin.

Felix explained the list of movies that he had queued up for them with varying stories like high school crushes, 80s romance movies, movies about royalty and badly timed love. Some of the stories seemed interesting to Chanbin, but Felix seemed to want to save the best for last.

“And then the last movie we’re going to watch is the best one, in my opinion. I wanted to save the best for last so we'll watch 10 Things I Hate About You.” Felix seemed to be the most excited for that one, and that rubbed off on Changbin, who now felt excited to watch that film as well. “There’s one scene in there that’s like my most favorite movie scene of all time, but I won’t spoil it for you.”

Changbin chuckled. “Oh, no! I couldn’t have you spoiling movies on me. How ever will I live?” Changbin jokingly teased Felix, but in reality Changbin was happy to see Felix all excited for something.

Just as Felix was going to start the first movie, one called Love, Simon, he let out a groan. “I forgot to pick up snacks. I was going to pick us up some popcorn and candy to have while we have our marathon.” 

Changbin almost cooed at Felix’s pout, before he got an idea himself. He wasn’t really supposed to use his magic to enhance situations that weren’t between his client and their love interest, but as Changbin’s been breaking rules this whole time, he thought he’d just continue to do so.

All of a sudden Felix’s coffee table was filled with varying movie snacks from popcorn, candy, to even two strawberry milkshakes that looked exactly like the one Changbin had made appear back in his office that day they first met.

“I-I remembered you said strawberry milkshakes were your favorite back in my office so ….” Changin explained sheepishly. It was very rare Changbin ever got nervous or shy, but Felix was out here making Changbin’s head spin with feelings he’s never felt before.

Felix’s eyes lit up in recognition as he took the strawberry milkshake in his hand. It was topped with whipped cream, pink sprinkles, and a perfect red cherry. Only difference this time was that there was only one straw instead of two. Changbin wouldn’t dare go that far to have them share the milkshake. 

“Thanks, Binnie. That’s very thoughtful of you. I guess you like them too?” Felix took a sip, looking over at the matching milkshake that sat in front of Changbin.

The Cupid wanted to admit that he honestly didn’t have any interest in the pink drink before meeting Felix, but he didn’t, so he just shrugged. “They’re not bad, I guess.” 

Felix just grinned at his answer, content with their new found snacks Changbin had thankfully provided. He started the first movie, both boys sipping on their strawberry milkshakes.

Throughout the day of their movie marathon, Changbin couldn’t help but steal glances at Felix who seemed completely into the movies they were watching. His expression would change according to whatever they were watching, usually going from fondness to laughter. 

Changbin couldn’t help but smile once he’d hear Felix laugh at a funny point in the movie or just smile at whatever was happening on screen.

He was paying attention, only sneaking a few glances at Felix every once in a while. The Cupid had to admit the movies were a bit of help in his Cupid sense. They did give him some future ideas for future clients that he would surely use. The movies were enjoyable definitely, but he couldn’t help that Felix was a bit more interesting.

Felix and Changbin had also managed to sit closer together. It started off because they both wanted to share the bowl of popcorn and Felix told Changbin that would be easier if they just sat closer. And who was Changbin to say no to that?

By the third movie it was around 8PM and all the snacks had been eaten, so they were now just kind of cuddled up on the couch. Felix had his head resting on Changbin’s shoulder and Changbin’s head rested on Felix’s own. 

Changbin knew he shouldn’t, but he enjoyed how him and Felix fit together. He couldn’t help but wonder if Felix felt the same way. Did Felix like the way he fit in the crook of Changbin’s neck? Was his heart beating as fast as Changbin’s right now? 

Somehow by the start of the fourth and final movie in the queued list, Felix had snuggled closer to Changbin and had even wrapped his arms around him. And as much as Changbin didn’t want to bother him, this was Felix’s favorite movie. Perhaps it wasn’t smart to make it the last considering it was almost midnight and Felix was clearly tired.

“Hey …. Felix.” Changbin gently nudged the sleeping boy, who only let out a sleepy groan. “Felix, it’s your favorite movie. I don’t want you to miss it.”

Felix managed to open his eyes tiny bit wake up half heartedly. He nodded sleepily as he detached himself from Changbin, rubbing his eyes to try and wake himself up. 

Since this was Felix’s favorite movie, Changbin really wanted to pay attention to it. This time around he didn’t steal many glances at Felix, only to see if the freckled boy was still awake. Changbin also wondered what scene from this movie was Felix’s favorite. He had honestly been curious all day long.

Felix had managed to put his head back on Changbin’s shoulder, trying his best to fight sleep and stay awake. Part of Changbin was wanting to just take the sleepy boy to bed, and he was just about to, until he heard Felix start to mumble along to a song that was being played in the movie.

On screen he saw the main character serenading the love interest in some sort of outdoor high school field. Changbin didn’t know the song, but Felix seemed to, as he was softly singing along, still half asleep. 

This must’ve been Felix’s favorite scene in the movie and he could kind of tell why. It was over the top, cheesy and romantic, something Felix seemed to enjoy.

“You’re just too good to be true … Can’t take my eyes off of you.” Felix half sleepily sang along. Felix’s singing voice seemed to match his speaking voice, soft yet deep. He was still half asleep clearly, and the lyrics were a bit mumbled.

Changbin couldn’t even focus on the screen anymore as the oranged haired boy resting on his shoulder took all the attention now. Changbin decided he liked the sound of his singing voice. 

“And let me love you baby … let me love you.” Felix mumble sang one last time, before Changbin decided to do something stupid.

He put his hand under Felix’s chin gently, bringing the freckled boy’s head up just a tiny bit. Changbin leaned down, planting a soft kiss down onto Felix’s own lips. Felix must’ve been awake enough to kiss back, but it wasn’t anything intense at all. Just a soft, simple kiss. Changbin pulled away almost as soon as it happened and he couldn’t believe what he had just done.

Felix just sleepily laid his head back on Changbin’s shoulder, a smile on his face. And oh was that smile adorable. It gave Changbin a rush to see that he was finally the cause of that smile. 

In that moment, Changbin knew he didn’t have to question what is love anymore. Right here, this feeling, this moment, that was love.

The movie credits had begun to roll and Changbin took that as his reason to help Felix into bed. Felix had completely fallen asleep on Changbin and the Cupid decided to let him rest. There was no point in keeping him up later than it already was.

Changbin managed to carry Felix into his room where he tucked him into his bed. He didn’t bother changing his clothes since he didn’t really want to invade the boy’s privacy like that. After tucking him in, Changbin left a faint kiss on Felix’s forehead before going back in to the living room.

Changbin used his Cupid powers to clean up his mess, turning off the TV and the rest of the lights. As Changbin was just about to finish up cleaning he noticed Felix’s phone was lit up with a notification. It was a text from Hyunjin saying that he was excited for their date the next day and Changbin just let out a sigh.

For that small moment Changbin had almost forgotten why he was here in the first place. He was not a normal boy, he was a Cupid who was here to complete a mission. He had a job to do and getting Felix to fall in love with him was not it.

Changbin wished in that moment that was the case. That Hyunjin wasn’t in the picture and it was just him and Felix. That was just wishful thinking, though.

Changbin had finished cleaning, leaving Felix’s apartment to go to his own. As Changbin sat in his bed that night he couldn’t help but think about how much he had screwed up on his mission, how many rules he had broken, and how there weren’t many days left till he had to leave. 

The Cupid surely was in a mess, but a mess he couldn’t help but admit that he created himself. But it was a mess Changbin wouldn’t change

♥︎ ♥︎ ♥︎ ♥︎

** _FEBRUARY 11TH_ **

Changbin didn’t really mean to avoid Felix the whole day. It kind of just happened. It started off by waking up super late the next morning, to remembering what happened last night, and not really wanting to face Felix after last night.

The Cupid knew Felix had his date with Hyunjin at 6 so he left a note to Felix that he’d come over at 4:30 to help the boy prepare. To say Changbin wasn’t dreading that would be a lie.

Changbin didn’t regret the kiss. He didn’t regret letting Felix cuddle him all night long. He couldn’t say he regretted any of it. Changbin couldn’t remember the last time he felt that happy, truthfully. But he couldn’t be that selfish and take away from Felix and Hyunjin.

He couldn’t help but wonder how Felix felt about the kiss as well. He clearly had been awake enough to kiss back, but did he like it? Did he feel what Changbin felt? A part of Changbin feared that he didn’t, but a part of Changbin felt like he would be relieved that he didn’t. It’s not like Changbin could really do anything about his feelings for Felix.

He was meant to return to Cupid HQ in two days if he wanted to turn in his Love Reports by 11:59 on February 13th. He couldn’t stay with Felix if the freckled boy returned his feelings anyway. 

That’s why Changbin had to put all his focus into Hyunjin for Felix. He had to make sure this date went well, for his own sake and Felix’s. Changbin would do nothing but break the poor boy’s heart if he wanted to be selfish - and he couldn’t bring himself to do that, no matter how much Felix felt like home to him.

Changbin sat most of the day wondering what would happen once he got back to Cupid HQ. Would the Cupid dare to tell anyone what happened over the course of the past few days? Would he tell the story of how the dumb Cupid fell for the cute human? Changbin didn’t know if there were any punishments for that since he had never heard of this happening before.

There’s only one person Changbin would actually ever tell and that was his pink haired friend Minho. He wouldn’t dare tell Shownu, his boss. That would be asking to get in trouble. Would anyone understand his story anyway?

Perhaps it was all a bit cliche. The Cupid falling in love with the client he was supposed to help. Changbin seemed like his life was already filled with a bunch of cliches anyway, so what was another one?

After much thought Changbin figured he wouldn’t tell a single soul back in the Cupid world about his own feelings. Besides, they were just feelings and Changbin had only acted out on them on one occasion. It would only be a few days before he walked into his office, pinning the polaroid photo of Felix and Hyunjin on his cork board with his other clients.

Soon enough 4:30 came around and Changbin knew he couldn’t avoid Felix any longer. He made his way over to Felix’s apartment and Felix immediately opened the door for the Cupid.

Felix was as smiley as ever as if nothing had happened last night. So maybe he didn’t remember Changbin kissing him. Changbin knew that was probably the best thing, but it still kind of hurt.

“Bin! Hey.” Felix let the Cupid in and Changbin made his way into the apartment. It was still clean from when Changbin cleaned last night after their movie marathon. “Sorry about falling asleep last night. I didn’t realize how late everything would go.” 

Changbin just shook his head, shrugging. “It’s alright, I didn’t mind. I hope you got to bed last night okay?” Changbin wanted to know if Felix also remembered he tucked him in and brought him to bed.

Felix nodded. “Yeah. I guess I managed to sleep walk into my bed or something?” Felix chuckled.

So he didn’t remember that either. Good. 

“Anyways. Did Hyunjin say where he was taking you for the date?” Changbin immediately got down to business to do what he originally came here for - help his client fall in love with their love interest.

Felix nodded, suddenly nervous. “He said he was going to take me out for hot chocolate and ice skating. Not gonna lie, I’m kind of nervous. What if I fall on my butt or something?”

Ice Skating was a good choice. It was romantic, a little bit out of the ordinary from the regular movie and dinner dates, so the Cupid thought it was a good choice.

He chuckled at Felix’s nerves. “Honestly, the worse you’re at at skating, the more of an excuse you have to hold hands. Is the rink indoors or outdoors?”

Felix made a face like he was thinking, before grabbing his phone to check his messages with Hyunjin. “He said it was outdoors in a park. Apparently there’s a little Valentine’s Day festival going on in the park.”

Ah. Changbin truly couldn’t have asked for a better set up. He probably didn’t even need to be there to work his magic, since everything was already aligning for him. Changbin was lucky, he guessed.

Changbin decided then they should work out on the outfit Felix was wearing. Even though most likely it would just be covered by a jacket, it was always a key component of the date. 

Felix usually dressed comfortable but still nicely. Changbin wanted the orange haired boy to amp up his style a little bit, so Changbin looked through his closet to see if there was an outfit that would work for the date.

Changbin spotted a nice white dress shirt and a red sweater that would look nice over the shirt. He paired that with black pants and handed it over to Felix. “Try this on and meet me back in the living room. While pink may be every Cupid’s favorite color, I think red is the superior one.”

Felix laughed a little at the Cupid’s dislike for the color pink, and Changbin left the room for him to get dressed. A few minutes later Felix came out with a shy smile on his face. “W-What do you think?”

Changbin’s face lit up into a giant smile. Felix was honestly adorable and red seemed to be his color. “I think you look great.” Something was missing though. Changbin immediately got an idea and all of a sudden a red plaid beret was in his hands. He placed it on top of Felix’s head where the look finally looked finished. “Perfect.” The Cupid mumbled.

He still was close to Felix, only a few inches apart of them since Changbin needed to be close to put the beret on his head. Changbin noticed how close they were, stepping back with a nervous chuckle while Felix’s freckled cheeks tinted a little red from a blush as well.

“Thanks, Changbin. I love the look.” Felix finally said, breaking the silence. “I think Hyunjin will like it as well.”

Changbin just nodded, “He’d be dumb not to like it.” He instantly said, but quickly went to cover it up. “I am a master at style, clearly. I’d be insulted if he didn’t like my choices.”

It was 5:30 at this point and Felix was to meet Hyunjin in the lobby in about 30 minutes. Changbin didn’t have much to do now since Felix seemed ready.

Felix looked at the Cupid though like he wanted to say something. “Changbin …. I-I’m actually really nervous about this date. I haven’t really been on an actual date before.” Felix admitted, sitting down on his couch in the living room with a huff. 

That was a bit of a shocker to Changbin. Was this really Felix’s first date? The Cupid knew that Felix wasn’t entirely versed in the world of dating and boys, but he assumed he had at least gone on a few.

Changbin sat down next to Felix, consciously putting a reasonable amount of space between them. He knew he couldn’t let Felix feel anxious like this right now.

“Felix, I promise you there’s nothing to be worried about. Try or think about it as two friends hanging out, okay? Hyunjin seems to really like you, so there’s no worry about that.” Changbin quickly consoled the pouting boy in front of him.

“I’m afraid I’ll look or act like a fool.” Felix admitted. “No boy I’ve liked has ever really liked me back. I’m just not used to this, that’s all. I appreciate you Changbin, but you kind of just came into my life and turned it upside down in a matter of days. I’m still that shy, kinda awkward, mess of a person that you met wearing those pikachu slippers and horrible pajamas back in Cupid HQ just a few days ago.” 

This time Changbin softly grabbed Felix’ hands in his own. Felix’s hands were quite tiny, and if this was any other time he would’ve aww’d at that, but Changbin knew Felix needed some encouragement.

“Felix, you’re a wonderful person. I haven’t known you for more than a few days, but the few I have I’ve learned you really are special. You say I came in and turned your life upside down, but all I did was give you the situations to express your feelings for Hyunjin. I haven’t had to use my Cupid magic more than a few times. All of this has been you.” Changbin explained to the freckled boy.

Felix looked down at their connected hands, and then back at Changbin. Felix would be lying if he didn’t think their hands fit well together.

“You talking to Hyunjin in the rec room? All you. All that confidence to be yourself was all you. You hanging out alone with Hyunjin to practice with him? All of that was you. I didn’t give you a special magic potion or worked my Cupid magic to get Hyunjin to like you. It was all your own personality and confidence. You definitely are not that shy, awkward, mess of a person I met a few days ago. You’re Felix, the confident handsome, wonderful boy that sits in front of me.” Changbin said softly, gently rubbing Felix’s hands with his own thumb.

The Cupid could see Felix starting to shy away from the compliments Changbin was giving him. 

“You’re going to get Hyunjin to like you even more tonight than he already does, if possible. I promise you that you’ll do great tonight. You just need the confidence, which you definitely have, and everything will go your way. Hyunjin would be stupid not to love you and see how wonderful of a person you are.” Changbin felt like he was pouring out all his own feelings indirectly to Felix and he couldn’t help it. These were things he had wanted to say to Felix for days now.

Felix had definitely gotten out of his shell the past few days. He was more confident, happy, and living his best life. Changbin loved that for him, since he believed the boy should always see how much a wonderful person he was.

“Changbin, you’re too good to me. Are all Cupids as wonderful as you?” Felix jokingly asked, his cheeks pink as could be with a blush. Perhaps Felix just thought Changbin was being a good friend, and he definitely was, but Changbin had never spoken something like that to his clients before. Not to anyone but Felix.

“No, you just got lucky to get a Cupid like me.” Changbin smiled at Felix fondly.

He was in this too deep.

♥︎ ♥︎ ♥︎ ♥︎

Changbin offered to hang out in the lobby before Hyunjin met him down there for them to leave for their date. The two of them were talking with Jisung at the front desk, discussing various things.

“What’s got you all dolled up?” Jisung rose an eyebrow at Felix, not used to seeing him so dressed up and in full makeup. 

“I’ve got a date.” Felix admitted to the blue haired boy who’s eyes went wide.

“Well, that’s surprising.” Jisung laughed, but not in a mean way. “Every single time I've seen you interact with a boy you turned into an awkward mumbling mess.”

Felix pouted and Changbin cooed, because honestly that was true.

“Not true!” Felix sighed.

“Mhm, is totally true. Anyway, who’s the boy you managed to snag?” Jisung tilted his head, curious as to who Felix managed to talk to long enough to ask out.

“It’s Hyunjin.” Changbin answered for the clearly nervous boy. He was clearly once again nervous when Jisung brought up the date.

Jisung’s eyes went wide. “Pretty boy dancer Hyunjin? Hottie Hyunjin who lives in this building? Super tall model Hyunjin?” The blue haired boy questioned in disbelief. “Wow man, that’s impressive! I wish I had your luck or something.”

Perhaps Jisung could do good with his own personal Cupid. Maybe someone like Minho would be a great benefit to the crazy blue haired boy that worked at the front desk. He’d definitely keep that in mind when he got back to Cupid HQ.

Felix nervously chuckled. “Yeah … I just guess we clicked or something.”

Changbin could tell Felix was nervous again, starting to get lost in thought, so he just discreetly grabbed his hand, rubbing his thumb over it once again. Felix gave Changbin a grateful look, but the three boys were interrupted by someone walking out of the elevator.

Changbin gave one last reassuring smile before dropping their hands and all three boys turned to Hyunjin. Hyunjin looked equally as handsome, dressed in a plain black tee, a denim jacket, and his own winter jacket over it all. He had round glasses on and his blonde hair looked extremely fluffy. Changbin couldn’t help but wonder what products he used to make his hair look so nice.

But Changbin didn’t have time to wonder since Hyunjin had made his way over to the three boys.

“Hey Jisung. Hey Changbin.” He nodded at the two boys and turned to Felix. “You ready to go?”

Felix just nodded with a smile and soon enough both boys were out the front doors, leaving only Changbin and Jisung. Changbin just stared longingly at the doors, hoping things worked out for Felix at least. No matter if it was because of Hyunjin and not because of him.

Jisung decided then to break the silence after staring at Changbin’s expression. “You're in love with him, aren’t you?”

Changbin just sighed, turning to look at Jisung. “Yeah. Yeah I am.”

♥︎ ♥︎ ♥︎ ♥︎

Changbin waited in Felix’s apartment for when the boy returned home from his date with Hyunjin. The Cupid couldn’t help but wonder if this would be the last time he saw the freckled boy. If Felix was going to come home and finally tell him he was satisfied with his service and send him on his way.

Perhaps that would be best. Changbin would have time to file his last Love Report and send them all in before Valentine’s Day even started. He’d be able to take that vacation he so desperately wanted before starting this mission.

That would all be good, right? It seemed like Changbin needed to convince himself that it would be a good thing.

Changbin didn’t know what time it was when he started to drift off to sleep on Felix’s couch. Once he had fallen asleep, he began to have the same exact dream he had been having quite often since he came here. 

_The sun was high up in the sky, shining bright . He could hear the seagulls squawk, the sound of the waves crashing onto the beach, and the sound of various voices. There was a slight breeze, making the pretty hot day bearable._

_Once again he saw the same two people he always saw in his dreams. He could never fully see the two boys who sat in the sand making sand castles. Any time he got any closer it seemed to get fuzzy, so Changbin just watched in the distance._

_He could hear the laughter from the two boys, both of them talking to each other but never fully knowing what they were saying. Changbin knew how this dream went every single time. He knew what was going to happen next._

_Every time it happened he wished he could intervene and stop the two boys from going into the ocean. He wanted to scream and yell and tell them it was a bad idea. The two boys never listened obviously. It was like Changbin was never even there._

_The two boys raced each other to the water, and Changbin slowly followed along. He watched as they both swam into the ocean, the smaller boy going just a little bit further than the other. They were talking, something Changbin could never hear. He wondered what the boy’s last words were._

_That’s when a wave came crashing their way, the smaller boy going under, the dream fading away. _

Changbin woke up with a start, the same way he always did after that dream. The Cupid always wondered why he had that dream. Who were those two boys? Why did he always dream of that moment? What was his connection to any of this?

Changbin looked at the time and saw it was 9PM. Felix should be getting back soon, right? Or, more like he hoped that Felix would be back soon. Changbin always felt uneasy after that dream and he welcomed the distraction of Felix.

The Cupid wondered how Felix’s date with Hyunjin was going. Was Felix having fun? Was Hyunjin sweeping him off his feet? Changbin hoped that Felix’s first date was everything he had ever dreamed of.

When Felix’s front door opened, Changbin shot up from his seat on the couch, going over to the boy with a smile on his face. His smile dropped when he noticed Felix’s blank expression.

“W-What happened?” Changbin quietly asked. “Was the date not good?”

Felix just stared at Changbin before finally speaking up. “Did you kiss me last night, Changbin?”

Changbin’s eyes went wide. He wasn’t expecting for Felix to ask that. “I-I …..” Changbin stuttered. 

“Changbin, please, tell me. Tell me that it was real and I didn’t dream it.” Felix almost whined.

“Yes.” Changbin finally admitted. He looked down at his feet, not able to look at Felix. “I kissed you twice last night. Once during the movie and then once before I took you to bed last night.”

Changbin half expected Felix to yell at him or something. He also wasn’t sure why he was bringing it up now. What had happened that Felix was thinking about this?

“I just wanted to make sure I didn’t dream it before I did this.” Felix said. Changbin looked up, clearly confused, but not before lips met his own. Felix’s hands were on Changbin’s cheeks, pulling him close to him. He was shocked at first, but quickly went to kiss Felix back. The kiss was a bit angry at the start, but only for a second before it melted into a soft one.

Felix finally pulled away, hands falling from Changbin’s cheeks with a blush. Changbin couldn’t help but stare at Felix in awe. “What prompted that?”

Felix sighed, kind of scared to admit his own feelings. “Tonight I realized that it wasn’t Hyunjin I had been falling in love with this whole time - it was you.”

Changbin’s eyes went wide at the confession from Felix. “W-What?” That was the only thing he could stutter out in that moment. Felix noticed Changbin’s state of shock and quickly lead them over to the small kitchen table so Changbin could take a seat. Felix sat with him, realizing how much it resembled Changbin’s first day here where he questioned the awkward boy about his love life.

“The date was great. Hyunjin was kind and a gentleman.” Felix began to explain. “But the whole date I couldn’t help but wish it was someone else with me. I recalled that last night you kissed me, but I couldn’t tell if was real or a dream. All I knew was that I didn’t want it to be just a dream.”

Changbin honestly couldn’t believe the words he was hearing. Felix felt all that for him? This almost didn’t feel real.

“Hyunjin and I both agreed we should just be friends. He was super kind about it and I kind of feel bad, but I can’t deny the feelings I have for you Changbin.” Felix admitted, looking directly at Changbin now. “You’re such a kind soul, you know that? I wasn’t sure if I should’ve ever confessed my feelings to you until the way you spoke to me today. No one’s ever spoken that kindly to me in my life, ever.”

Changbin frowned at Felix’s confession. He surely thought Felix deserved all the kind words in the world directed to him.

“Something about you just feels so comforting and I can't explain why. I just feel this magnetic pull toward you. And maybe that’s the Cupid in you, and I’m just a silly human falling for your charms, but Changbin, something about you just feels like _home_.” Felix finally finished explaining. “I-I don't know your feelings, but I couldn’t keep going on with Hyunjin when it was you I was falling in love with.” 

All of Changbin’s inner turmoil of whether he should ignore his feelings for the oranged haired boy suddenly just disappeared in that moment. The going back and forth between wanting to be happy and being selfish by falling in love with Felix was gone. 

The cupid grabbed Felix’s hand, who looked down to smile fondly at their hands together. “I can't explain it either, but I think I’ve loved you from the minute you magically appeared in my life. Literally.” Changbin chuckled.

Felix joined in with his own laugh. “Yeah, magically appeared in a terrible puff of pink smoke.”

Changbin smiled fondly at the memory, remembering how cute Felix looked with the pink dust all on his cheeks and in his hair. “I’ve been going back and forth in my own head about my feelings this whole week. The selfish part of me wished it was me who you were falling in love with, but the practical part of me knew I was here for a job and for you. So I tried so bad to push my feelings away and invest all my time into you in Hyunjin. T-Then last night I just …. I wanted to let myself just forget who I was for just one moment and I kissed you.”

“I remembered the kiss, by the way. I just ignored it earlier because I didn’t know if it was a dream or not. And I knew it was you who tucked me into bed last night. And how you were the one to clean up the mess we left.” Felix smiled. “Always so thoughtful, aren’t you?”

Chanbin shrugged. “I guess so. Someone had to clean up after your messy self!”

Both boys laughed together, their hands still clasped tightly together on the table. For a second Changbin felt like this was normal. That he was just a normal guy who fell in love with the cute freckled boy down the hall. That wasn’t what this was, though.

“I’m not supposed to fall in love with my clients.” Changbin spoke up.

Felix’s face turned into a sad smile. “I know that. I kind of figured it, anyways. That would cause some problems and a shortage of Cupids I’m sure.”

Changbin frowned. “I-I can’t stay here long. Here, with you, in the human world. I’m meant to just do my job and return back to Cupid HQ.”

“I didn’t think this would exactly be proper Cupid protocol.” Felix laughed sadly. “I know what I got into when I confessed, Changbin.”

But did Felix really know? Changbin realized right then and there that he never told Felix exactly how little time he had in the human world. He never specified to him when he had to leave

He should’ve told Felix right then and there. He should’ve said they only had three more days together. 

But he didn’t. _He wished he did_.

Instead, he just gently squeezed Felix’s hand and gave him a reassuring smile. Felix smiled back, completely unaware of how little time left they had together. 

♥︎ ♥︎ ♥︎ ♥︎

  


** _FEBRUARY 12TH_ **

Today was the day before Love Reports were due. When Changbin woke up that morning, it’s the only thing he could think about. His time with Felix in this world was dwindling and he didn’t know how to admit that to the freckled boy.

He knew he should’ve just told the boy, but the Cupid just couldn’t get the guts to 

Felix didn’t have classes today because it was Saturday so he really wanted to take Changbin out on a little outing. 

Changbin had left Felix’s apartment last night after they talked a little bit more about the events that had happened earlier in the evening. Felix told the Cupid that Hyunjin and him agreed on being just friends.

That was good for Felix at least, since he gained a friend out of the whole experience. If Changbin didn’t help Felix get Hyunjin as his boyfriend, at least he got Felix Hyunjin as his friend. He remembered Felix saying he didn’t have many friends here.

Changbin was taken out of his thoughts when he heard a knock at his apartment door. He walked over to answer it seeing a smiling Felix waiting for him. He held a bag in his hand and Changbin raised an eyebrow at that.

“What’s with the bag?” Changbin asked, looking down at it and then back up to Felix.

Felix couldn’t keep the grin off his face. “Well, you know you’re not the only one here who can be romantic. I may not be a Cupid, but I thought it would be nice to have a little romantic picnic in the park.”

Changbin had never been on the receiving end of anything romantic. He was always the one who planned the romantic gestures. It felt a bit odd. Good, but odd.

“Felix, you do know it’s freezing outside.” Changbin pointed out. “And it’s snowing.”

Felix’s smile fell and turned into a pout instead. “Well … I didn’t really think that through to be honest.”

Changbin couldn’t help but laugh fondly at the freckled boy. He seemed to work so hard trying to do something romantic for Changbin. It was adorable honestly and it just made the Cupid feel so warm inside. 

“Don’t laugh!” Felix continued to pout and Changbin wanted so badly to kiss the pout off of his face. That’s when his eyes seemed to light up with an idea. “Wait! There’s an event space in the building that’s meant for parties, but I’m sure we can convince Jisung to let us use it for a couple hours.”

And that’s how both boys ended up in the elevator down to the lobby on their way down to pester Jisung at the front desk. They stood next to each other, hands just barely brushing each other’s. Felix took the initiative and joined their hands together, Changbin looking down at their hands and then back to Felix who was smiling.

“Your hands are tiny. It’s cute.” Changbin teased Felix, and in return Felix just rolled his eyes, but laughed anyway. 

“Well, I guess that just makes them easier to hold.” Felix shrugged. The elevator doors opened and the boys walked hand in hand to the front desk where the blue haired boy sat reading comic books.

The last time Changbin saw Jisung he was in a much different predicament with Felix. It was crazy to think how much things had changed in less than 24 hours. Jisung didn’t even notice them walk up to his desk, too into whatever he was reading.

Changbin looked over at Felix before holding a finger to his own lips as a way to tell Felix to be quiet. Felix tilted his head, a little bit confused, but then he understood what Changbin wanted to do. 

“Han!” Changbin shouted, sending the blue haired boy flying off his chair. Jisung sent a glare Changbin’s way before sitting back on his chair, anger quite evident on his face. That all went away when he noticed the two boys were holding hands and he let out a squeal.

“Wait a minute!!! When did this happen? What about last night? What did I miss?” Jisung asked all these questions at a mile a minute, both boys almost not catching all of the words that flew out of his mouth.

Felix let out a laugh at the shocked boy, answering for Changbin. “It happened last night, Hyunjin and I said we’d be better off as just friends, and you didn’t miss much. Just that Changbin and I like each other.” Felix gave Changbin a fond smile.

“Well I’m glad you finally did! You should’ve seen the sad faces he was making last night when you went out with Hyunjin.” Jisung teased the older boy, which resulted in Changbin just scoffing. “I’ve never seen someone pine so hard after someone. I’m glad you got your shit together because I’m not sure I could work here any longer if there was a miserable love triangle.”

Changbin almost told Jisung he wouldn’t have had to deal with it much longer anyway since he has to go back to the cupid world very soon, but once again, he didn’t have the heart to say that.

“Anyways, can you do us a favor?” Changbin changed the subject back to what was actually important - Felix’s and Changbin’s date. The thought of that actually made Changbin giddy.

Jisung raised his eyebrows. “That depends ….” 

“Can we please have the key to the party room? I was dumb and planned a picnic outside without thinking of how cold it was or about the snow. I’d still like to have our date.” Felix pouted. hoping the blue haired boy would give in to his plea. 

“Fine … but you owe me!” Jisung reached into the drawers of the desk, handing over a pair of keys to Felix. “Be out of there in three hours, okay? If my dad finds out I let people use the space for free he’ll kill me.”

The boys smiled gratefully at Jisung, Felix guiding Changbin over to the small party room that was held by the lobby of the apartment. The room wasn’t overly huge, probably big enough to hold at the max 50 people, but it was perfect for what Felix had in mind.

He opened the bag in his hand, laying out the blanket onto the hardwood floor of the dance floor, sitting down on top of it. He looked up at Changbin and pat the floor next to him, which Changbin gladly sat down next to the boy.

Felix even got some battery powered candles, putting them around the blanket as well. The party room was just dark enough for the candles to give them a soft glow. 

Lastly, he took out his phone and tiny portable speaker, putting on a playlist of soft songs in the background. Changbin didn’t necessarily recognize them, but from the lyrics he could tell they were obviously love songs.

Felix then took the container he had packed as well, opening to show Changbin the contents inside. Inside were two, horribly cut peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. “T-They’re supposed to be hearts.” Felix admitted with a blush. 

Changbin couldn’t help but coo at the freckled boy who seemed shy of his hard work. “They're cute, Felix. Thank you for doing all this work.”

Felix giggled at Changbin’s compliment. “I figured that since you don’t get to receive the romance you’re always around, perhaps I’d change it up and let you be on the receiving end for once?” Felix said hopefully to the Cupid.

Changbin took Felix’s hands in his, smiling. “You’re really precious, you know that Felix? Soon you’ll be out here taking my job as Cupid.” Changbin joked and both boys laughed. 

Changbin could definitely see Felix as a Cupid - and part of him wished he was, so at least this could be allowed and this wouldn’t be against this rules. If Felix was a Cupid, things would just be so much easier.

They both ate their heart shaped peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, chatting about various things and Felix sometimes softly singing along to the songs that played from his phone. Felix had since changed the playlist from a romance one to just a throwback playlist of english songs that Changbin honestly enjoyed much better.

“I used to love this song.” Felix mumbled, as Mr Blue Sky started playing from the speaker. “My mom would always play it when we’d go to the beach during the summer.” He smiled fondly at the thoughts and Changbin squeezed his hand softly. 

“Tell me more about the beach. I don’t think I’ve ever been to one.” Changbin admitted to him.

“I think I always happiest at the beach. The sun, the sand, the water. It just felt like a second home, you know? You probably couldn’t get me out of the water on a hot summer day.” Felix laughed. 

Changbin liked to hear about Felix’s childhood. Honestly, there was still probably so much about Felix that changbin didn’t know considering it wasn’t on his file. Sure, Changbin knew a lot, but there was still so much more of Felix to discover. 

“But …. But uh, I stopped going when I got older.” Felix’s mood obviously changed suddenly. Changbin was curious. “My friend almost drowned one day when we were at the beach. I-I would have drowned as well, since I tried to save him, but thankfully my dad got us out of the water in time.” 

The situation seemed oddly familiar, but Changbin didn’t dare say anything. He urged Felix to continue with a soft nod.

“I never saw him after that. He was only around that one summer, but I do wonder where he is, you know? The beach just never felt the same after that.” Felix shrugged, obviously wanting to change the conversation and the mood. Thankfully the song had changed to a more upbeat one and Changbin could see an idea come to Felix’s mind.

“Felix, what ar-“ But Changbin was cut off by Felix excitedly jumping up and pulling Changbin up with him.

“Dance with me!” Felix said excitedly, dragging Felix over to the rest of the dance floor, starting to dance excitedly with the Cupid. Changbin had no idea what to do with his feet, almost thinking for a second he had two left ones, but Felix mostly just excitedly jumped up and down, twirling the both of them around.

Soon Changbin’s embarrassment died down and he joined in on the mess of dancing Felix was doing and the Cupid just felt so _happy._

“Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody, with somebody who loves me!” Felix excitedly yelled along, Changbin laughing at the overly excited boy. 

Unfortunately Changbin’s clumsiness managed to ruin the moment because all of a sudden he tripped over his own two feet, falling backwards, accidentally bringing Felix with him.

Both boys landed with a thud onto the blanket, an ‘oof’ coming from Changbin as Felix fell on top of him. Changbin looked up at Felix as Felix stared right back down at him, both boys then suddenly bursting into laughter at the moment.

“You’ve got two left feet there, Cupid.” Felix teases.

Changbin smiled fondly up at the boy, reaching up to to place his lips onto Felix’s, Felix complying right away. 

Both boys don’t know how long they just laid there with each other, but it was sure long enough to get kicked out by Jisung himself, but the blue haired boy didn’t seem all that mad.

  


♥︎ ♥︎ ♥︎ ♥︎

  
  


Changbin was a bit surprised when Felix offered for him to sleep over in his apartment that night, but who was he to say no? The boys had cleaned up their little picnic mess and rushed upstairs to Felix’s apartment, not feeling like listening anymore to Jisung yell at them to leave.

That’s how the both of them ended up in Felix’s bed, some TV show playing in the background, but neither of them paid any mind to the show. Changbin was too busy looking over at Felix who was seemingly trying to pay attention to the show, but Changbin could clearly tell he wasn’t even watching it.

“I can feel you staring at me.” Felix giggled, turning to look over at Changbin. 

“Well, maybe if you weren’t so cute I wouldn’t have to stare.” Changbin teased, which Felix just offered a scoff in return. “I remember that second day I saw you and you still had that pink dust on your cheeks from the letter. You looked so adorable, I just wanted to pinch your cheeks. Maybe I’ll just have to do that now.” 

Changbin leaned over to pinch Felix’s cheeks, but the freckled boy just squealed and tried to get away from the Cupid’s hold, but he eventually just let it happen as Changbin jokingly pinched Felix’s cheeks.

“You’re so cheesy.” Felix giggled.

“Felix, it’s literally my job to be cheesy and romantic.” Changbin pointed out without thinking. Just then with saying that Changbin got into his thoughts about his job once again. Today made him forget that he was due back in the Cupid world in literally less than 24 hours. 

He didn’t want to think about leaving Felix. Felix didn’t even know he had to leave! Changbin knew he was cruel for not disclosing that information, but he was just so _scared _of losing Felix. If Felix knew they only had 24 hours together would he even want to bother with Changbin? 

Probably not, or at least that’s what Changbin thought. He just wanted to be selfish for a few hours. He wanted to be a normal person for once and not telling Felix the extent of his stay was just the result of that. He knew he’d feel like shit when the time came, and honestly the Cupid felt like shit even now, but he couldn’t find it in him to change anything. 

Felix frowned seeing the Cupid clearly lost in thought with a distressed look on his face. He could also sense the inner turmoil in his mind. “Changbin? Is something wrong?”

Changbin snapped out of his thoughts, giving Felix a weak smile. “Everything’s fine. I was just thinking about you.”

Felix couldn’t help but roll his eyes fondly. He didn't fully believe that Changbin was just thinking about him, since he seemed distressed, but he let it pass. He was confident Changbin would open up in his own time.

“Tomorrow I want to take you out. Show you a little bit of my Cupid charm, you know?” Changbin brought up to Felix. “You’ve been so sweet to me I think it’s only fair I get to be the one to sweep you off your feet, hm?”

Felix moved a little so his head was laying on Changbin’s chest. Both boys were dressed in Felix’s pajamas, the freckled boy insisting that Changbin didn’t need to even bother going next door for his own clothes when Felix had tons of perfectly good clothes here. Changbin was dressed in his ‘Kiss Me I’m Australian’ shirt and that really made him feel some type of way to see the Cupid in his own clothes.

“I think you forget you already swept me off my feet.” Felix said fondly as Changbin wrapped his arms around him. “But, I’ll let you take me out tomorrow on a date. I’m sure the work you did with Hyunjin and I wasn’t all that spectacular so I’d like to see what you can really do.” 

Changbin chucked. “Oh Felix, you have no idea. I’m not one of the best Cupids in my office for nothing.”

That’s how both boys fell asleep. Changbin held on to Felix just a little bit tighter knowing what was coming tomorrow. Felix slept blissfully unaware. 

♥︎ ♥︎ ♥︎ ♥︎

** _FEBRUARY 13TH_ **

Changbin stayed in bed much longer than he normally would. It was 10 AM and he didn’t have the heart to wake up the sleeping boy in his arms. Plus, he’d use any excuse to be able to hold Felix in his arms for as long as he could.

The Cupid decided to take in all of Felix’s features, since he didn’t know if he’d ever be able to see the boy again. The cute slope of his nose, the freckles that dotted his cheeks that Changbin loved so much, the way his orange hair was a ruffled mess but still so cute. He started to gently card his hands through his hair, trying his best not to wake the boy.

“That’s nice.” Felix mumbled, clearly awake now. Changbin was a little surprised so he stopped, but that just lead to Felix letting out a little whine. “I didn’t want you to stop.”

So Changbin did as he was told, going right back to running his fingers through Felix’s hair. He could see little bits of roots coming in as well. “And to think this whole time I thought you had naturally neon orange hair.” He teased.

“Yeah, I dye my roots so it seems like it’s fake.” Felix replied back jokingly. “Just like Jisung’s hair is naturally blue and he dyes his roots as well. We have a little girls night and dye our roots together. Didn't you know?”

The Cupid laughed at the idea, picturing it perfectly in his mind. “Next girls night you’ll have to invite me.” He said without thought.

“Next girls night I’ll dye your hair pink.” Felix finally fully opened his eyes to look up at Changbin to see his reaction.

“Yuck, pink? I thought you knew me better than that, Felix. Maybe I’ll let you dye it red or something.” Changbin mused and Felix seemed to be excited at the idea of that. Perhaps the Cupid shouldn’t promise things that could never happen.

“Wait a minute.” Felix got up from the warm bed and Changbin was a bit confused as to what was going on, but Felix quickly came back with his polaroid camera. He hopped back into bed next to Changbin, before mumbling, “Smile!” and snapping a few polaroids of the both of them.

Felix gave one to Changbin as the polaroids developed. “One for me and one for you.” He told the Cupid.

Changbin looked at the polaroid as it developed and he knew he’d always cherish this polaroid - probably more than Felix would ever know. Right there, in that moment, laid in bed with Felix in his clothes, basked in his warmth, he let the words slip out.

“I think I love you.” 

Felix gasped from beside him. He wasn’t expecting that at all. Changbin was going to quickly try and take it back, but Felix just leaned over to kiss him. “It’s only been a few days, but I think I love you too. There’s just something about you, Changbin, that I can't explain but I just feel it so strongly.”

Changbin’s heart felt like it was going to burst. So _this_ was love. Perhaps like the song said, it was sweet like candy and Changbin did feel like he was flying. Perhaps that cute pop song was on to something.

“Now let me up, I’m going to shower. I’m going on a date today.” Felix said playfully, leaving his room to go out to the bathroom to shower.

Once Felix was gone, Changbin let out an excited squeal. He couldn’t believe how the past few days had gone. When he took Felix on as a client, he would have never thought things would’ve gone like this. He never would’ve thought that he’d be the Cupid that fell in love with his client and that the client would ever even like him back.

It was a bit like those romance movies Felix showed him the other day. Extremely far fetched, but thrilling nonetheless. Was it possible for a heart to race as fast as his was? Was it possible to feel so fond of someone as he did feel for Felix? Perhaps Cupids just loved more intensely than humans. Right, that had to explain it all.

Changbin knew exactly what his plans were for the day. He was going to take Felix to that Valentine’s Day festival going on in the park, but he’d stay away from the ice skating he did with Hyunjin. He knew if he had to leave tonight, he’d go out with a bang and give Felix the best date he’s ever had. One so worthy of being in those romance movies he loved so much.

Changbin decided he’d get ready in his own apartment as much as he wanted to spend time with Felix. He told Felix through the bathroom door that he’d be going to his own to get ready and that he’d be back at around 1 since he had to make some preparations for the date.

The Cupid went into his own barren apartment, realizing this would be the last time he’d see it. The place honestly felt like home more than his apartment back in the Cupid world did. 

He showered, getting ready as quickly as possible. Changbin decided to wear a pink sweater, knowing Felix would find it hilarious that the Cupid was wearing a color he detested the most, but it fit the theme of the day anyway. He matched it with a pair of overalls knowing that Felix would hopefully find the outfit cute.

He used his special Cupid powers to conjure up a bouquet of roses and heart shaped chocolates. It was an easy Cupid signature, but it was still nice nonetheless. He also considered conjuring up a giant stuffed bear, but Changbin thought that might be a bit of overkill. He’d bring the idea up with Felix later and possibly give him the human sized teddy bear afterwards.

As well as getting ready for the date, Changbin had to pack up his few belongings since this was his last day here. He was already pushing things close - most Cupids would be done and sending in their Love Reports by the afternoon. Changbin was going to try and stretch his time out here for as long as he could. 

He put his Love Report notebook into his small bag, noticing the lack of notes in it from Felix and Hyunjin anyways. He was fine since no one dared looked in another Cupid’s Love Report notebook anyway. He still had the cookies that Felix and he baked, packing them away as well. Most of them were gone but he’d cherish the last few when he got back.

Even though his heart was heavy with the thought of leaving, his mood quickly changed once he remembered he was going to be able to go on an actual real date. Changbin had only watched dates from afar, always wondering what it was like to go on one.

He knew he had to make today perfect for not only Felix, but for himself. 

One had come around soon enough and Changbin eagerly went to Felix’s door, roses and chocolates in hand. He knocked, Felix instantly opening the door almost as if he was waiting there the whole time.

“Roses and chocolates? You really are a cheeseball.” Felix said fondly, taking the flowers and chocolates from him to place on his counter. He’d put the flowers in a vase later as he was too excited about the date to bother in that moment.

“It’s not too much, is it? It could’ve been a giant human sized teddy bear as well.” Changbin teased, but he was wondering how Felix would react to receiving a giant stuffed bear. 

“Changbin, we’ll save that giant stuffed teddy bear for our anniversary down the road, alright?” Felix joked, but Changbin wondered if he was serious. Felix then finally noticed Changbin’s outfit. “Ah! You’re wearing pink!”

Changbin took Felix’s hand and made their way out of his apartment, going to the elevator. “I decided to wear pink since it fit the mood. Don’t get used to it though.”

On their way out the boys waved to Jisung who seemed to be talking to Hyunjin at the front desk. Changbin seemed a bit tense at seeing the boy, not knowing if Hyunjin hated him or not, but the boy just smiled fondly at the couple.

“Have fun you two.” Hyunjin told the boys with a wink. 

“Not too much fun, though!” Jisung instantly said, smacking Hyunjin on the shoulder. “Don’t encourage the children.”

“Jisung, Changbin’s older than us. Idiot.” Hyunjin dramatically rolled his eyes and Changbin and Felix quickly left before they could listen to the pair bicker anymore.

“I think I’ll have to send one of my Cupid friends here next time to get both of those boys their own significant others.” Changbin joked, but he was kind of serious. He’d have to see if he could get possibly Minho to help them out. That’s the least they deserved for putting up with Changbin and his mess the whole time he was here.

“Where are you taking me?” Felix questioned Changbin as they walked down the street hand in hand, huddling a bit closer together because it was quite cold.

“You’ll see.” Changbin smiled.

Felix was happy when they ended up at the Valentine’s Day fair, not at all annoyed that he had just previously come here with Hyunjin. He didn’t get to experience much of the carnival section of the fair.

The boys started out their day by going towards all the food booths, eating the various heart shaped candies and chocolates. Changbin honestly couldn’t believe half of the foods they made heart shaped. They decided to share a personal pizza that was shaped into a heart, sitting at one of the picnic tables inside one of the heated tents.

“It’s freezing out there.” Felix laughed, holding on tightly to the pizza box to get the warmth from the pizza.

“Well, if you wore gloves, your hands wouldn’t be so cold.” Changbin pointed out with a small laugh.

“I was hoping you’d hold them and keep them warm.” Felix pouted and Changbin blushed at the confession, reaching over to hold Felix’s hand on the table. 

“Is that better?” Changbin asked and Felix eagerly nodded.

Both boys ate their pizza, conversation varying from topic to topic. Changbin made Felix blush plenty of times and the Cupid was quite proud of his effect on the freckled boy.

They had finished their lunch and went right back out to enjoy the little carnival. As they were walking, Felix seemed to hesitate a bit and Changbin turned to the boy to see him staring at a game booth. The prize in the game both was a red stuffed puppy that had white hearts spotted all over it. 

“You want that?” Changbin asked Felix and he turned to him with a nod. “Alright, lets see what I can do.”

Changbin lead Felix to the booth which he noticed was a dart throwing game. 

“You get three darts, get a bullseye and you win a prize.” The man working the booth informed him boredly. Changbin nodded at the man’s instructions, hoping he’d be good at darts.

“It’s okay if you can’t get me anything.” Felix assured the Cupid, but Changbin was determined to get Felix his stuffed spotted puppy.

Changbin threw the first dart, not even getting anywhere close to the dart board. Changbin blushed, a bit embarrassed, but continued on anyways. The second dart landed a little bit closer, but not much better. By the third dart, Changbin decided he’d use a little bit of his Cupid magic.

“Hey, Felix, can you distract the worker for a second?” Changbin whispered to Felix. Felix just nodded, a little bit confused, but decided to do what Changbin said.

“Uh, Sir, do you know what material those stuffed animals are made out of? Cause I have an allergy-“ Felix started, but Changbin just tuned him out as the worker turned his attention to Felix.

Changbin used his Cupid powers, throwing the dart, his powers making it land directly on the bullseye. That caught the attention of the worker and Changbin’s face turned into a smug grin. “I think that’s a bullseye, sir.”

Felix raised an eyebrow at Changbin, but didn’t dare say a word as the worker handed Changbin the stuffed puppy. “For you.” Changbin smiled sweetly, handing Felix the plush. 

The boys both walked away, Felix holding the stuffed animal in his arms. Once they were far enough away from the booth the both of them burst out into laughter. “Changbin, I can't believe you did that!”

Changbin just simply shrugged. “Having powers does has it perks sometimes. You wanted that stuffed puppy and I knew I had to get it for you.”

Felix leaned over and kissed his cheek softly. “Thank you, Changbin. The puppy’s cute. I think I’ll name him BinBin.”

Changbin scoffed at the name. “BinBin? That’s terrible. If you’re going to name him after me at least give him a better nickname!”

“Nope … BinBin is cute. You’ll just have to live with it.” Felix said matter-of-factly.

Okay, maybe BinBin was cute. And that’s only because it came from Felix. Anyone else, Changbin would've said that’s the worst name ever.

They both continued to play a few more games at various booths, Felix having quite the collection of prizes since Changbin kept using his Cupid powers to win the games. After a while Felix had him stop since he couldn’t hold any more of the plushies anymore.

“Changbin I’ve got more than enough stuffed animals to last me a lifetime. I don’t think I could carry anymore!” Felix protested by the time Changbin had won the last game. He had two stuffed teddy bears, a weird looking stuffed heart with a face, oddly a stuffed snake that had heart shaped scales, and BinBin the heart spotted puppy. Changbin was holding half the stuffed animals as well.

“Fine, only because I can't carry anymore either.” Changbin finally admitted defeat. He finally noticed how dark it had gotten as it was 7 at night. The boys had spent the whole day at the Valentine’s Day fair.

“It’s getting late. Maybe we should start heading back.” Changbin said to Felix who agreed.

The walk back to the apartment wasn’t too far, both boys waving at Jisung as they passed through the lobby. Felix was relieved once they reached his apartment as he set all his stuffed animals down on his couch with a sigh.

“You’d think since they’re plushies they wouldn’t be so heavy, but damn do my arms hurt.” Felix laughed, going to pick up BinBin in his arms once again. “I think he’s my favorite, though. Named him after someone special.”

Changbin just laughed at Felix, trying to remember this exact moment. Felix standing there, cheeks still red and rosy from the cold February air, BinBin the heart spotted puppy stuffed animal still in his arms. His smile sweet as ever, eyes crinkled along with it. 

“Just take a picture, it lasts longer.” Felix mused.

“I just don’t want to ever forget this moment.” Changbin said softly to Felix. 

Looking at the clock, Changbin didn’t have much time left. It was 7:30 and he knew he’d have to return to Cupid HQ soon enough. He just wanted to soak in the last few moments in this world with Felix.

“Why don’t we head on to bed? You’ve got class in the morning and I want cuddles.” Changbin pouted slightly, knowing Felix would fall for his pout.

Felix agreed and both climbed into his bed, cuddling together. Felix had his head laid on Changbin’s chest once again as he had his arm wrapped about him. 

“Today was really fun, Changbin.” Felix said softly to the Cupid. 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.” Changbin kisses Felix’s forehead. “Thank you for letting me take you out on this date. You don’t know how much this meant to me.”

Felix seemed a little confused as there was a tone in Changbin’s voice he couldn’t quite catch. It wasn’t fully sadness, but it wasn’t all that happy either. Once again, he didn’t question it.

“I think today was the best day of my life.” Changbin said suddenly. “I don’t think I can remember the last time I was this happy. Being here with you is the happiest I ever felt. Felix, you feel like home to me.”

Felix blushed at the Cupid’s words. “Well, there will be plenty more best days of your life when you’re with me.”

“Y-yeah.” Changbin mumbled, closing his eyes. “Get some rest, Felix. You’ve got to be up early tomorrow.”

They laid there for a while longer, just cuddling in comfortable silence, before Changbin noticed Felix drift off at about 8:30. That’s when Changbin finally let the sadness hit him. He’d probably never hold Felix in his arms like this again. He’d probably never be able to just sit and talk with him ever again. Everything would be gone so soon.

Changbin had managed to worm his way out of bed and away from Felix without waking the boy, looking for a sheet of paper to write a note to Felix. He didn’t want him to wake up alone with no explanation.

It hurt the Cupid so much to write the letter. Felix deserved so much better honestly, but Changbin was selfish. And after he had his hours of selfishness, he now just felt guilt. Felix didn’t deserve to be left alone, but Changbin had no choice. He had to return to the Cupid world. He didn’t belong here no matter how much Felix felt like home.

Once the letter was written he set it on Felix’s nightstand. He went to go over to Felix and placed one last kiss on his forehead, the boy not stirring in his sleep at all. “I love you. And I’m sorry.” He muttered one last time before leaving the bedroom, and Felix’s apartment for good.

Changbin grabbed his one bag from his apartment, taking it in one last time. He’d surely miss this place, that’s for sure. Going down to the lobby he saw Jisung asleep at his desk as well, the poor boy working late hours. 

He went over to the desk, using his Cupid powers to conjure up some art supplies for Jisung to use to create his comic books. Jisung had been kind to him, even though he was a bit annoying, the two of them had created a friendship. Even Jisung began to feel like home to the Cupid.

With one last look at the lobby, he made his way out the door and towards the flower shop down the street. He knew it would still be open, since portals were usually open 24 hours a day for the Cupids to get between the worlds. 

Of course it was dead, no one really there at 9 o’clock at night. Changbin opened the door to the shop, the door somehow feeling much heavier now than it did earlier in the week. He nodded at the old man that worked there, before making his way to the back room.

The pink door back to the Cupid world stood there almost taunting Changbin. Its heart shaped door knob, and pink stained glass heart shaped window feeling foreign to him. He’d been in and out of this door so many times, but now it felt like he couldn’t step through it.

Changbin had no idea what he would face on the other side of that door, but he stepped into it and reclecuntaly walked through, back into Cupid HQ.

♥︎ ♥︎ ♥︎ ♥︎

  


Changbin wasn’t surprised to see Cupid HQ completely empty and almost completely dark, save for some hallway lights. Most Cupids submitted their Love Reports early - rarely were there ever stragglers past 8PM.

It was kind of eerie to see the usually lively office so quiet and dark, but Changbin was thankful no one was here with him. He didn’t think he could take any interaction with anyone just yet.

He made his way to his office, turning on the lights to reveal the ugly pink walls he always detested. Everything was the same in his office just as he left it before he left to help Felix.

The Cupid sat down in his pink office chair, setting his lonely bag down onto the floor. He pulled out the polaroid of him and Felix, just admiring it as he waited for his computer to load up to submit his reports. He was cutting it close - just a little over two hours before they were due.

His computer screen lit up his face in white light, Changbin logging in all his information to open up the file of all his Love Reports. He knew he had to fill out Felix’s and Hyunjjn, so he made up some bullshit story that seemed somewhat plausible.

He typed out that both boys fell in love because of dance and that they were both now happily together and dance partners on their college’s dance team. He fabricated a fake date for the two, lying about Cupid powers and enhancements he made for the couple. It was all bullshit, but believable bullshit. 

Changbin had finally finished his report at around 10PM. Checking over his other Love Reports one last time, he made sure everything was in check to submit. His mouse clicked the submit button, but his computer made a noise of protest and an error came up on the screen.

_ERROR! MISSION NOT COMPLETE! CANNOT SUBMIT LOVE REPORT. _

  


Changbin was confused. What did it mean, mission not complete? He hit submit a few more times, getting the same error over and over again. He was getting frustrated, until he realized his mistake. Felix had never told Changbin he was satisfied with his service. He had never completed his mission.

And perhaps Changbin was so broken down that he had no idea what to do, so he just broke down and cried. His sad cries then turned into angry cries, and without thinking he took his keyboard and threw it against the wall, slumping onto the floor. He hid his head in his hands as he began sob loudly.

He hadn’t even realized someone had ran into his office, too into his crying to notice. Plus, he hadn’t thought anyone was here. Or, well, it didn’t seem like anyone was there.

“Changbin?” He heard the voice, looking up to see the last person he had wanted to see in that moment. “Changbin, what’s going on? Where have you been?”

“S-Shownu …” Changbin stuttered out before another sob. “Shownu, I messed up big time. I-I don’t know what to do.”

Shownu looked around at the state of Changbin’s office. He saw the broken keyboard, the error on his screen, and even noticed the polaroid of him and Felix.

“Changbin, come with me to my office. We need to talk.” Shownu said softly, his expression almost guilty.

♥︎ ♥︎ ♥︎ ♥︎

  


Changbin had never been in Shownu’s office so be honestly had no idea what to expect. It was on the top floor of Cupid HQ, a nicely sized office that had a lot of windows, so there weren’t many pink walls for Changbin to stare at. He’d probably like having all the windows.

Shownu sat down at his desk and gestured for Changbin to sit down across from him. He reluctantly did so, not sure what was going on. Had Shownu figured out what happened? Did he know about Felix? Was Changbin about to be fired? So many questions ran through his head that he didn’t even notice the head Cupid staring at him, hands folded in front of him.

“Changbin, I need you to explain to me where you’ve been. I know you were on a mission, but I need to know what happened.” Shownu said softly. There wasn’t a mean tone to his voice at all, which is probably what confused Changbin the most. He spoke to Changbin almost as if he were a child.

“I-I …… I was with a client.” Changbin didn’t know if he should lie or not. 

Changbin didn’t even notice that Shownu had placed something on the desk in front of him. While Changbin must’ve been having his fit, Shownu must’ve picked up the polaroid of him and Felix. 

Changbin looked down at the polaroid, almost ready to burst out into tears again. He looked up at Shownu, tears blurring his vision.

“I’m not mad, Changbin. I just need you to explain to me what happened.” Shownu pushed the polaroid back over to Changbin, the boy quickly taking the picture back into his own hands.

“I love him.” Changbin mumbled. “I fell in love with him, Shownu. I-I know I wasn’t meant to, and I tried, believe me, but I couldn’t help it.” Changbin sobbbed out finally. “I know we’re not meant to even befriend our clients ….. and I’m so sorry, Shownu.”

Changbin then explained the entirety of the few days he spent with Felix. The story started out tearful, but as he recalled the fun and happy moments his tears had slowly stopped. Shownu could hear the fondness in the Cupid’s voice as he talked about Felix. 

“A-And then I just left him.” Changbin finished the story, his voice soft. “I knew I’d have to be back here before midnight. I never told him how little time we had together and I just feel so shitty. I was so selfish that I let the thought of me having a few hours of happiness take over. It just ….. It felt so wonderful, Shownu. Something about Felix just felt so familiar and homely.”

Shownu nodded as if he seemed to know this already. “I know. It doesn’t surprise me that you feel this way, Changbin. I expected this to happen but not this soon.”

“What do you mean, ‘I know’? Shownu, how could you know this would happen?” Changbin questioned the head Cupid, confusion clear in his voice. How could anyone know this would happen?

Shownu seemed to look guilty again. “Did you ever wonder how you got that scar? Ever questioned why you can’t ever really remember becoming a Cupid? How you seem to feel much more intensely than other Cupids? Why you seem to hate the color pink?”

And sure - Changbin did wonder that from time to time. He’d never admit it to anyone, but he did question all those things that Shownu brought up. But how would Shownu know he felt like that? No one besides himself knew how often he wondered about all that. Changbin hesitantly nodded at all of Shownu’s questions.

Shownu seemed to hesitate, before finally speaking up. “You’re not really a Cupid, Changbin. You were born human and brought back to life as a Cupid.”

It was like all the air had been knocked out of Changbin. He almost couldn’t comprehend the words that had come out of Shownu’a mouth. 

“Y-You’re lying.” Was all Changbin managed to mutter out. “You’re lying, Shownu. Stop playing!” 

Shownu frowned, watching as Changbin almost broke down once again. He could see the boy start crying again and for a second Shownu wondered how he still had tears left. “I wish I was, Changbin. When you were a human, you used to work in that exact flower shop that was the gateway between the human and Cupid world. One day there was an accident at work. Y-You were doing some inventory of the vases …… and a Cupid came through the door, knocking you off your ladder, and the shelves of glass vases and you went tumbling down with it.” Shownu never wanted to relive the moment, which is why he had never spoken about it since it happened.

Changbin couldn’t do anything but just sit there and stare down at Shownu’s desk. How would someone feel after they were told they had died? How would anyone be able to process that. Changbin sure couldn’t, so he just sat there in silence.

Shownu couldn’t take the silence any longer. “C-Changbin … please say something. Anything, please.” The head Cupid whispered.

It was silent for a few more moments until Changbin finally spoke up again. “So …. I’m …. Dead?”

Shownu quickly shook his head. “Not anymore. I felt so guilty that I brought you back and gave you Cupid powers and took away all your human memories. You’re still just a human, Changbin. That’s why you’ve fallen so easily in love. That’s why you never were truly like any of the other Cupids. It had always been easy for them to follow the rules of not becoming friends with the clients because us Cupids don’t form attachments as quickly as humans do.” Shownu explained to Changbin.

It was a bit hard for Changbin to process what Shownu had told him, but for some reason Changbin felt a little bit of relief. “I thought I was broken.” Changbin finally admitted. “I knew I was never like the other Cupids and I thought I was broken.”

“You were never broken, Changbin. Just a little different.” Shownu said softly. “I know you’re probably angry at me and you have every right to. You were just so young …. You were only 16, Changbin. You were too young to die and my only thought was to bring you back as a Cupid. I erased your memories so you wouldn’t have to remember what brought you into this world in the first place.” 

Changbin nodded, now understanding why Shownu had done what he did. He couldn’t find it in him to be mad at the Cupid. It made sense why Changbin always saw Shownu as a sort of fatherly figure to look up to. He did give him a second chance at life. “I’m not angry. I’m just curious.”

“Would you like to have your memories back, Changbin?” Shownu questioned softly.

Did Changbin want his memories back? There was definitely a part of him that didn’t want his memories back. There was a huge part of him that wanted to forget this ever even happened. But then there was a bigger part of him that was curious - now he had the answers to everything he had always wondered.

“What does Felix have to do with this though, Shownu? He seemed so familiar. Did I know him before?” Changbin wondered. 

Shownu just simply shrugged. “I never pried into your memories, Changbin. It never felt right for me to do that.”

Things were just silent before Changbin just sighed. “Yes. Yes, I want my memories back.”

Shownu nodded, opening up a cabinet in his desk. He pulled out what looked like a pink pill bottle, holding two heart shaped gummies. How predictable, even at a serious moment like this. “Eat these two gummies and then all your human memories should come back. It’s going to be a bit overwhelming at first, Changbin.” Shownu informed him, placing the two candies into Changbin’s open palms. 

Changbin stared down at the two gummy hearts wondering what secrets they held. What was Changbin’s life as a human? Did he act the same? Who was he friends with? Did he have any family? And most importantly, where did Felix come into all this?

Without a second thought, he brought the gummies to his lips, finally putting them into his mouth. Nothing happened for the first seconds he chewed, until suddenly the room seemed seemed like it was spinning. The spinning eventually stopped and he managed to gather glimpses of various scenes.

_He could see himself as he was younger, probably around 6 years old, sitting around a dinner table with what seemed to be his parents. The three of them were smiling, talking about something, but Changbin couldn’t quite hear what they were saying. All of a sudden a sense of knowing came to him. He knew what this scene was about. It was dinner the night of his first day of school. He was happily telling his parents about his day and they were listening to him. The memory surged a feeling of happiness in him. He did have a family at least. He knew that now._

_The next memories came just as quick as the first. Little bits like learning how to ride a bike, hanging out with friends in school, various family vacations. He clearly had a happy childhood and Changbin was thankful for that at least. He could recall every little moment as he saw it and it felt a little weird to remember it all._

_He noticed quite the amount of memories with a younger boy he seemed to spend so much time with almost every single day. His family were on vacation in Australia for a few months when he was about 12 years old. While on vacation there he made friends with a local boy. They clearly hung out almost every single day, having memories flashing of them eating ice cream together, drinking strawberry milkshakes, riding their bikes around town, and going to the beach._

_The rush of memories slowed down, coming to a memory that was clearly important in his life. He was at a beach once again, one that seemed so familiar. He could see the two boys out by the ocean, laughing and making that same sand castle he saw in his dreams. _

_“Felix, I bet I can go further out in the ocean than you can!” Younger Changbin challenged the black haired freckled boy that sat across from him in the sand. Felix, of course, was not one to back down from a challenge. _

_“Oh, you’re on, Binnie!” Felix said back, both of them running out into the water. Both boys ignored the fact that the ocean seemed a bit restless that day, thinking about nothing other than the friendly competition between them. _

_They had gotten somewhat far into the water when younger Changbin shouted back to Felix. “Looks like you’re gonna lose! Come on, Felix!” Changbin shouted back to the boy, laughter in his voice. _

_Felix was going to counter back, but that wasn’t before a giant unexpected wave came their way, pulling Changbin under. Felix screached, alerting their parents who were still on the beach. Felix had accidentally got caught under as well trying to save Changbin. _

_Felix’s dad managed to get both boys out of the water. Felix was fine, but for Changbin it was a different story. He had banged his head on something sharp below the surface, resulting in a scratch right on his chin._

_Ah, so that’s where that scratch had came from._

_The memory then moved on, Felix no longer in any of his future memories. The memories from then on seemed quite dull. His parents divorced a few years afterwards, leaving him with his mom. His mom clearly hadn’t cared much about him which led him to run away from home, right into that 24 hour flower shop that hid the door between the human and Cupid world._

_The last memory he had was of his death, which he didn’t particularly enjoy reliving. After the last final memory, everything went dark._

“Changbin! Changbin! Are you okay?” Changbin could somewhat hear a voice in the distance. He blinked opened his eyes to see a concerned Shownu kneeling in front of him. He was still sat in Shownu’s office, but he did feel quite disoriented. “Come on, let’s get you into bed. We can talk about what you saw tomorrow.”

“B-But ….. But Felix.” was all Changbin could mutter out.

“We can worry about Felix tomorrow. For now, you need rest.” Shownu said matter-of-factly to the clearly exhausted boy. “It’s been a long day for you.” And for sure it had been a long day.

♥︎ ♥︎ ♥︎ ♥︎

** _FEBRUARY 14TH _ **

When Felix had woken up the next morning, he definitely didn’t expect to be waking up alone. He expected for his head to be laid on Changbin’s warm chest, but it rested on only the pillow. The bed felt cold, meaning Changbin hadn’t been there for hours. 

“Changbin?” Felix called out, confused. There was no answer and Felix started to panic until his eyes landed on a letter that laid on his bedside table. It had his name on it, so he quickly grabbed it, his eyes scanning the words that laid on the page.

  
  
  
  


_Felix, _

_I’m sure you’re confused as to why you’re waking up alone this morning. I’m sorry. I didn’t want this to end this way at all. I just want you to know, no matter what, I love you. You may not love me, and that’s understandable, but I just have to explain myself and I’m so sorry I didn’t have the time to explain it all to you in person._

_I can’t stay in your world much longer. I have to be back into the Cupid world before 11:59 tonight. I was never meant to even be here til this last minute, but I just couldn’t leave you yet. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I should’ve told you from the beginning how little time we had left together, but I was selfish. I was too caught up in how happy I had finally felt with you. I didn’t realize how there was a giant Felix shaped gap in my life before I met you. _

_I’m sure you don’t want to hear me blab on right now. You probably want answers and you deserve them._

_I originally planned on leaving early. I didn’t expect to stick around. I wanted to be out of your world and back into mine before February 13th even arrived. Love Reports are due that day at 11:59. That’s why I’m leaving you right now. I can’t stay here much longer as I’m already cutting it close. I considered ignoring the due date all together, but I had never heard of a Cupid not being their to submit their reports. I’m not sure what would happen to me, and I couldn’t risk anything bad happening to you because of it. That’s why I have to return._

_I still regret not telling you how little time we had together. I’m sure it doesn’t mean much, but the little time we had together meant so much to me. I had always been the one behind the scenes, on the sidelines, always watching from afar and never experiencing. But because of you, I got to experience love. I know we had such a short time together, but I feel like you’re my home, Felix._

_I’m so sorry. I don’t know if I’ll ever get to see you again. I’ll try my best to get back to you one day. I hope you can find it in yourself to forgive me one day._

_\- Changbin_

_P.S. I still think the freckles on your cheeks put the stars in the night sky to shame. _

Felix had tears streaming down his face by the end of the letter. He didn’t know how to feel. Yes, he was angry Changbin had just up and left him, but then he was just so incredibly sad because he missed Changbin. He didn’t even get to give a proper goodbye to the Cupid.

He knew he didn’t have much time with Changbin, but he didn’t think it would’ve been as little as it was. If he would’ve known about how little time they had together, he would’ve admitted his feelings a lot earlier than he did.

Felix quickly wiped his eyes, trying to stop his tears from falling. His phone began to ring and he recognized it as the number of the front desk. “Jisung?” Felix answered, confused as to why the blue haired boy would be calling him at 9 AM.

“_Felix? Have you seen Changbin?_” Jisung questioned over the phone. 

“N-No. Why, what’s wrong?” Felix lied. 

“_Can you come down to the front desk? I’m really confused right now, Felix._” Jisung seemed a little distressed, so something must’ve been wrong.

Felix quickly made his way down to the front desk, realizing he was still in his clothes from yesterday. He must’ve fallen asleep in them. Going up to the front desk, he finally saw Jisung who just stared at the items on his front desk in confusion. There laid the keys to Changbin’s apartment, the rent for the month, and a box of very expensive art supplies with only a note that said: ‘From Changbin’.

“Felix, where did Changbin go? Why did he leave all this stuff?” Jisung asked, referring to the items on his desk. “Do you know how expensive these art supplies are, Felix?”

Felix was at a loss for words. He knew Changbin must’ve left those as a gift for Jisung, since the two had formed some sort of friendship over the course of the past few days. Even while leaving, Changbin thought of others.

“I ….” Felix started. “Listen, what I’m going to tell you, you can’t repeat to anyone. I don’t know if this will get Changbin in trouble, but you deserve to know what’s been going on.” 

Jisung was confused, but pulled Felix into his little office behind the front desk for privacy. That’s where Felix began to explain the whole entire situation - Changbin was a Cupid who had come here to try and get Felix to fall in love with Hyunjin. He explained his powers to Jisung briefly, since even Felix didn’t fully understand them. Jisung listened carefully, obviously hanging on the edge of Felix’s words. “And then this morning I just found a note saying he’d gone back to the Cupid world. And, I’m guessing he left those art supplies for you.”

Jisung was silent for a moment, before he burst out. “Changbin’s been a Cupid the whole time and never told me?! What kind of friend he is.” He scoffed, but quickly caught himself after seeing how sad Felix looked. “Felix, I’m sorry this happened to you. How are you holding up?”

Felix just shrugged. “I don’t even know. I feel …. Empty, almost? Changbin was the first guy I ever truly loved. You saw how shitty I was at talking to boys.” Felix joked sadly.

Jisung nodded. “Oh I’ve seen you strike out with quite the amount of boys in the building. Changbin was such a nice guy …. It’s a shame this had to happen to him. I wish you guys had more time together. What do you think he’s doing now?”

Felix frowned. “I don’t know, but I hope wherever he is he’s okay. I don’t think I could stand the thought of him getting in trouble because of me.”

  


♥︎ ♥︎ ♥︎ ♥︎

  


Changbin almost forgot where he was when he woke up the next morning. He unconsciously reached out for Felix, but while reaching out for Felix he felt nothing but air and fell off the couch with a groan. Suddenly all the events of last night came back to him and he remembered he was in Shownu’s house. 

“Well, someone’s finally awake.” Mused a voice from above. 

Changbin honestly felt almost hungover. “It’s too early.” He groaned out.

“Changbin, it’s 12 in the afternoon.” Shownu chuckled. “You’ve been asleep for hours.”

“My head hurts.” Changbin frowned. “I feel like it’s pounding. That memory shit really does a number on you, doesn’t it?”

“Why don’t you get up off the floor and I’ll make you some late breakfast, okay? Then we can discuss the stuff we weren’t able to get to last night.” Shownu said, helping Changbin off the floor. 

Changbin sure was thankful for Shownu and he was glad that Shownu was the one to find him and not anyone else. The head Cupid’s warmth was quite welcomed in this confusing time for Changbin.

Shownu had made Changbin breakfast and both were sat at his dining table, Woojin just sipping on some tea as Changbin ate. 

“Did you find out any important information last night?” Shownu finally asked. He couldn’t deny that he was a bit curious about the boy’s past.

“I learned why Felix felt so familiar to me. I had met him before when we were younger. We were friends for a few months.” Changbin explained to Shownu. “I think that’s why I already had a fondness for him before I fully fell for him.”

Shownu nodded in understanding. “You humans always fall in love so quick.” The head Cupid chuckled. “It’s always so easy.”

Changbin just rolled his eyes. “Leave me alone, Shownu. I was strong! I stuck it out almost four years before I fell in love!”

Shownu took a sip of his tea, nodding. “I’ll give you that, Changbin.”

Things were silent for a while, but Changbin had more questions. “Did everyone at the office know I wasn’t really a Cupid?”

Shownu shook his head. “Mostly just the other higher ups did. Minho did as well, but that’s because he was just so curious as to where you came from. You know how Minho is, he’s very nosey and needs to know everything.” 

Changbin smiled fondly at the thought of his pink haired friend. “That was just the Cupid in him. Always needing to know every detail to finish a mission as quickly as possible. He helped me a lot when I first got here.”

“You were quite the clueless Cupid, I must say. How you didn’t realize you weren’t an actual Cupid before this was beyond me. You took quite some time to get past your Love Arrow In Training course.” Shownu teased and Changbin just blushed.

“I guess I’m just glad now I have an explanation as to why I felt so different compared to everyone. You guys never had problems with the Cupid rules of not becoming friends with clients or getting close to them. I just thought maybe I was more sociable.” Changbin shrugged.

“Nope, that was just the human in you. You were the best human Cupid that Cupid HQ had ever seen.” Shownu pat Changbin on the head fondly.

Changbin had finally finished his breakfast, feeling a lot better now that he had some food in his system. “What happens now, Shownu?”

Shownu sighed, setting his mug of tea down. “I’ve been thinking about what to do for you, Changbin. I have two options for you. First is you can stay here, continue being a Cupid like nothing happened. You’ve done great numbers in the office and I can't deny your talent and eye for love.” 

Changbin nodded, thinking over that option, but wanted to hear the other one before speaking up.

“Or, I can remove your Cupid powers and let you return back to the human world as a human. You wouldn’t ever be able to come back to the Cupid world, but I’d be willing to let your friends come into the human world to see you from time to time. I don’t think I could go that long without seeing my favorite human, anyway.” Shownu smiled fondly. “You’re a special case so I’ll allow it just for you. Anyone else, I wouldn’t be so kind on you breaking the rules.”

And to say he was grateful for that would be an understatement. He was glad that neither Felix or him would get in trouble for breaking the rules. Changbin knew exactly what he wanted in that moment. “I want to be with Felix and I think the second option is the one that will let me, correct?”

Shownu nodded. 

“How long will it take for me to return back to the human world? To Felix?” Changbin questioned once more.

“A week, or two? I have to file through Love Reports and check they’re all correct, so that might take me a while. You’d think the computers would be able to do all that nonsense, but I’m still stuck here checking over the final touches.” Shownu sighed, but smiled at Changbin nonetheless. “You think you can last two more weeks?”

Changbin didn’t really want to wait two more weeks to see Felix, but he’d wait months if it meant he’d get to see Felix again. “I’m sure I could make it.”

♥︎ ♥︎ ♥︎ ♥︎

  


Spoiler Alert: Changbin couldn’t make it. The first few days went by okay, but by the fifth day Changbin was missing Felix way too much. 

“I miss Felix.” Changbin pouted again, which just resulted in a groan from the pink haired boy next to him.

“If I hear you say you miss Felix one more time, I’m going to take that strawberry milkshake of yours and pour it all over your head.” Minho said angrily, even though Changbin could tell there was no actual anger in the Cupid’s words.

Changbin frowned. “B-But … I miss him. I miss his laugh, I miss his smile, I miss his voice, I even miss his shitty baking. He can’t bake for shit, but it’s so cute nonetheless.”

Minho groaned. “Those cookies were terrible, Changbin. I couldn’t believe you even let me eat one! Also, you try to call that a heart? That was nowhere near a heart!” The Cupid complained about the cookies, but Changbin was starting to get lost in the memory of them baking the cookies. “Hey! Earth to Changbin!” Minho snapped.

Changbin shook himself out of his haze. “Sorry. What were you saying?”

Minho just rolled his eyes at the lovesick human. “I’m sure Felix wasn’t the only human you met there. I’m so desperate to just hear something about someone that _isn’t _Felix at this point.”

“Oh! Well, I made a friend named Jisung.” Changbin said excitedly. 

“Oh, thank god someone else for a change. Tell me about Jisung, then.” Minho said thankfully.

“Well, for starters he’s got blue hair. Like, electric blue hair. That was pretty cool. Uh …. He’s really into art! Comic books and all that stuff.” Changbin continued to tell Minho about Jisung and Minho actually seemed interested in what Changbin had to say.

“This Jisung guy sounds like quite the character. I’ll have to meet him one day.” Minho said genuinely. 

The rest of the two weeks Changbin had to wait for Shownu to finish checking over all the love reports was quite excruciating. He couldn’t help but wonder what Felix was up to that whole entire time. 

Was Felix mad at Changbin? Would he even take Changbin back once he returned? Did he even miss Changbin? 

Too many questions raced through his mind and everyone could tell he was on edge. He had gathered all the things from his office in Cupid HQ and all the items from his apartment in the Cupid world, knowing which stuff he wanted to take back with him into the human world.

Minho and Jeongin helped Changbin back up his stuff, Changbin even giving the two boys some of his own stuff he couldn’t take with him to the human world anyways. He knew the two boys lived in a house together with another Cupid roommate that almost no one saw.

“I think Seungmin would like these!” Jeongin said to Minho as he held up some of Changbin’s old trinkets he had gotten on various missions. “He likes to collect old stuff.”

Minho nodded, taking the items from Jeongin to show to Changbin. “Can we take these back for Seungmin?” He asked.

“Sure. I’m sure he’d get more joy out of them than I would.” Changbin just shrugged, letting Minho put the trinkets into the pile they’d take back to their own house. 

Eventually they had packed up Changbin’s apartment, the boy not taking much with him into the human world. He had given most of it away to Jeongin and Minho to keep.

“So, you’re really going to live in the human world?” Jeongin questioned Changbin excitedly.

“Well, I mean, I’m technically human myself …. So you can just think of it as me finally going back home.” Changbin told the younger red haired boy.

“Wow! This whole time I was talking to a real live human!” Jeongin gushed. “I can't believe it!”

Minho just rolled his eyes fondly at the Cupid-in-training. “Well it’s going to be a very long time before you can meet any more humans if you can’t get your powers under control, mister.”

Jeongin just pouted, knowing the older was right, but he didn’t want to admit it. Jeongin wasn’t exactly the best at managing his powers just yet.

“I’ve got faith in you it won’t be too long.” Changbin assured the boy, and he seemed quite thankful for that. Changbin hugged Jeongin goodbye since the boy had to go to his Love Arrow In Training classes. That had just left him and Minho in his empty apartments.

“Don’t be a stranger, you know. Shownu said you’re welcomed to visit me in the human world any time you want. He said he’d even visit me quite a few times.” Changbin smiled at Minho. “And, the florist even agreed to let us send letters back and forth so you’ll always be able to contact me.”

Minho couldn’t help but burst out into tears, pulling the human in for a hug. “I’m just gonna miss ya, you know?”

Changbin nodded, patting the pink haired boy’s black. “I’ll miss you too, Minho. But I don’t belong here and we both know that.”

Minho couldn’t argue with that at all and he couldn’t argue with what made Changbin happy. “You better head back to Cupid HQ I’m sure Shownu’s waiting for you and I’ve got to get all this stuff to Seungmin. I promise I’ll visit as soon as I can, okay?”

The boys hugged one last time before parting ways, Changbin making his way over to Cupid HQ one last time. Shownu was waiting for Changbin at the door to the human world.

“Are you ready to go back?” Shownu asked. “Cause once you walk through this door, all your powers will be gone. You’ll no longer be a Cupid. Are you sure this is what you want?”

Changbin nodded, but not before he said: “Hold on, I just have to use my magic once last time for something.”

♥︎ ♥︎ ♥︎ ♥︎

** _FEBRUARY 28TH_ **

Life went on for Felix, I guess you could say. Classes went on, Felix even eventually joining Hyunjin and the dance team on campus. He was glad to have Hyunjin in his life as a friend, and somehow they had a running joke that they weren’t even sure what they saw romantically in each other at all.

Felix often spent a lot of time with Jisung as well. With his new art supplies that Changbin had got him, he was almost always creating art of some sort as he sat at the front desk.

So yes, life had moved on, but Felix thought of Changbin everyday. What had happened to the Cupid? Felix hoped he hadn’t gotten in trouble with anyone at Cupid HQ. Perhaps Changbin was let off easy, or at least that’s what he had hoped.

Felix had just been walking back to the apartment alone after staying later with Hyunjin to choreograph a dance routine, and he was honestly quite exhausted. Hyunjin said he had to stay behind for a little while longer and that he’d see him later.

Felix just waved at Jisung as he walked by the front desk, going into the elevator and going up to his floor. All the boy wanted to do was lay down in his bed and just relax for a couple hours, his body and mind quite sore and tired.

Just as he walked up to his front door, he stopped right in his steps as he noticed a giant human sized teddy bear sitting right in front of his door. Felix raised an eyebrow, looking down both ends of the hallway to see if anyone was there, but he couldn’t see anyone at all.

“Uh …. Hello?” He called out to the empty hallway. There was no response as expected, but that just made Felix more confused. He looked down at the giant stuffed teddy bear, a red ribbon around its neck, and a card attached to its arm that said ‘I’m Beary Sorry’.” 

Felix would’ve giggled at the pun if he wasn’t so confused as to why the bear was there. With all his sore muscles, he picked up the super heavy bear and carried it into his apartment before setting it down on the couch with a groan. 

“Ah, I didn’t think about how heavy that bear would be when I left it there.” Felix heard a voice say, turning his head so quick to see who was in his apartment.

Changbin stood there, smiling sheepishly at Felix. He was clearly a bit nervous, rolling around on the balls of his feet. 

“Y-You’re here …. Y-You’re real?” Felix choked out, resulting in Changbin responding with a nod. Without a thought, Felix ran over to Changbin and wrapped his arms so tightly around him. 

Changbin instantly wrapped his arms right back around Felix as well, Felix sobbing down into Changbin’s shoulder. He could hear Changbin letting out his own sniffles as well, knowing he was crying too.

“I missed you so much, Felix.” Changbin mumbled between his own tears. “So, so, so much.”

Felix pulled away finally, still holding Changbin in his arms. He reached up and put his hand on Changbin’s cheek, squeezing it a bit which resulted in a hiss of uncomfort from the other boy. “S-Sorry, I just wanted to make sure you were real.”

“I’m real, Felix. I’m here for good.” Changbin happily told the freckled boy.

If Felix’s smile could get any bigger, it did. He surged forward and kissed Changbin with such might he was sure his lips would fall off. He eventually pulled off, giving Changbin a slight slap to his chest.

“Hey!” Changbin protested. “What was that for?”

“The kiss was because I missed you,” Felix explained sweetly. “And then the smack was for leaving me to wake up alone on Valentine’s Day morning! What kind of Cupid are you?”

Changbin just chuckled fondly. “I’m actually not much of a Cupid. Let’s just sit down and catch up, alright? I’ve got a lot to tell you.” 

Felix sat down on his couch next to the giant stuffed teddy bear, Changbin joining him even though there wasn’t much room.

Changbin began to then explain everything to Felix. How he wasn’t actually a Cupid, how he had actually died, and how he had gotten his memories back as well. Changbin let Felix process all the information he had told him before telling him more of the important parts.

“So you’re like ... fully human now?” Felix asked, tilting his head cutely.

“Yup. Just a normal human like you. Shownu said my Cupid friends would be able to visit me here in the human world. I’m excited to you to finally meet Minho, I think he was so close to throwing me out the window a few times because of all the hours I spent talking about you.” Changbin laughed, Felix smiling at the thought of Changbin telling others about him.

“I hope it was good things.” Felix pointed out.

“Of course it was. But, uh, that’s not the only thing I learned while I was gone.” Changbin said, the mood suddenly turning serious from the joking atmosphere they were in before.

“W-What did you learn?” Felix asked nervously.

“I was always curious as to why we had some sort of pull to each other. We both told each other how much we felt like home. There was always something about you that seemed so familiar, even from the first second I saw you, and I couldn’t exactly place _why._” Changbin began to explain.

Felix nodded, hanging onto every single word Changbin was saying.

“I had been having these sort of nightmares when I was here and I couldn’t really tell why I was having them, you know? B-But now I realized they weren’t nightmares, but me recalling memories. Being around you again must’ve triggered my memories to start to resurface.” Changbin said to Felix.

“Being around me again? What do you mean?” Felix was confused once again.

“I’m Binnie. Binnie from that summer when we were 12. I found you again, Felix. I can't believe I found you again.” Changbin said softly.

Changbin wasn’t sure how Felix would react to the news. He was a bit surprised himself, but how would Felix take it?

Felix instantly had a look of recognition on his face. “B-Binnie? Oh my god …… How did I not piece it together?” Felix gasped out. “Binnie! Binnie it’s you! I had no idea where you had gone …. I tried to go to your vacation house the day after it happened, but your whole family was gone!”

Changbin nodded sadly. “My mom wanted us out of there as quickly as possible so we packed up and left later that day. T-That’s why I felt so drawn to you from the beginning. I could tell that you meant something to me even without me knowing it.”

Felix took Changbin’s face in his hands once again, his thumb tracing over the scar on his chin, instantly knowing where that scar was from. “It’s like fate brought us together again. I honestly can’t believe it. I always thought about you, you know? And here you were … right under my nose.” 

Changbin placed his own hands on top of Felix’s. “I’m here now though. You don’t have to worry about me leaving ever again. I’m here for good, as long as you want me.” Changbin pointed out at the end.

Felix just smiled fondly at the boy sitting in front of him. “Of course I’d always want you. I lost you twice, I will not go through it a third time.”

Both boys laughed, eventually coming together and joining their lips, forgetting about the outside world for a while and staying in their own little bubble right in Felix’s apartment.

♥︎ ♥︎ ♥︎ ♥︎

** _APRIL 10TH_ **

Felix’s apartment was filled to the brim with people. He wasn’t even sure he knew half of the people in that were in his apartment in that moment, but he was honestly too happy to care about that fact anyway.

Felix had thought it would be a great idea to throw a party to start the kick off of spring break. Plus, he had been working so hard on his assignments and dance that he just wanted to let loose for a couple of hours.

Changbin was standing by the makeshift DJ which just happened to be his cellphone and a bluetooth speaker, but he guarded that post with his life. Changbin surely couldn’t trust just anyone at the party to be responsible for the playlist. The ex Cupid had taken quite a liking to music in the past month.

Hyunjin was sitting with his other dancer friends, most of whom Felix knew and a few he didn’t recognize. Various kids from their college also milled around the apartment, drinking various drinks out of plastic cups, others just chilling around and talking or listening to the music.

He could see Jisung sitting in the corner stuffing his cheeks with the cake Felix had gotten for the party. He went over to his lonely friend, sitting next to him, “You enjoying the cake?” Felix teased.

Jisung stopped mid forkful, stuffing one last bit of cake into his mouth before trying to chew. “Mhifm’s Mhoodgh.” Jisung mumbled, trying to communicate what he was saying with his cheeks full. 

Felix was about to tease the blue haired boy even more, but not before he saw Changbin coming over with two guys. One was tall, very friendly looking with neatly styled chocolate brown hair. He had on a pink button up with black pants. He could only assume he was one of Changbin’s Cupid friends. 

The other was shorter than the first Cupid, dressed in the most obnoxious bright pink sweater that matched his pastel pink hair almost perfectly. He had on white overalls over the outfit and matching pink sneakers. Perhaps on anyone else the look would’ve been a train wreck. but this Cupid made it work.

“Felix, I’d like to introduce you to my Cupid friends. This is Shownu and Minho. Guys, this is my boyfriend Felix.” Changbin introduced them all, and Felix smiled kindly at both men.

“So this is the Felix I had to hear Changbin talk about for hours.” The pink haired one, which he connected to be Minho, teased jokingly. 

“Ah, leave the boy alone, he’s in love.” Shownu defended Changbin from the teasing.

Besides him he could see Jisung, eyes wide, cheeks full, and mouth almost completely open, staring in awe at the pink haired Cupid. Felix almost snickered at his friend, clearly seeing he was infatuated by the beautiful man in front of him. He’s not sure if he had ever seen the blue haired boy speechless in the whole entire time he lived there. 

“Oh! This is also our friend Jisung. He works at the front desk in the lobby. His dad owns the building.” Felix pointed out, putting his arm around Jisung.

All of the attention was turned onto the blue haired boy and he could see the slight panic in his face.

“Mhimh Misungh.” Jisung mumbled out to the best of his ability, before painfully forcefully swallowing the cake he had stuffed in his cheeks. The boy had pink icing all over his face, chocolate cake crumbs littering his lips as well. “S-Sorry, uh, I’m Jisung, but you already knew that.”

Minho’s eyes seemed to light up. “Oh! You’re Jisung! I should’ve figured from the blue hair and all. I’ve heard my own share about you as well.”

Jisung’s face turned a bright shade of pink, not expecting the Cupid to know _him._

Shownu could even see what was going on and made eye contact with Felix, both of them knowing what to do. “Hey, Changbin, I’ve got some questions about that little DJ set up you got there. Mind if you show me?”

“Sure, I guess.” Changbin seemed confused seeing Felix jump up as well.

“I’ll join you!” Felix said, taking Changbin’s arm in his own as both him and Shownu led Changbin away from Jisung and Minho to let the two have their own one on one time.

“I swear Changbin, Felix would be made a much better Cupid than you.” Shownu mused once the three of them were out of earshot. 

“He is quite dense sometimes.” Felix agreed jokingly and Changbin just looked at the both of them.

“Hey! You’re my boyfriend! And you, Shownu, are one of my best friends! You can’t be mean to me.” Changbin pouted at the both of them.

Felix cooed, placing a kiss on Changbin’s cheek. “You’re too cute. And a little out of it sometimes, but that’s okay because I love you.”

Changbin giggled a little and Woojin just rolled his eyes at the couple.

“Well, if you’ll excuse me, I saw some cookies that were calling my name. It was very nice to meet you Felix. And it was very nice to see you again Changbin.” Shownu smiled kindly at the both of them before making his way into the kitchen.

“Your Cupid friends seem nice.” Felix smiled.

Changbin nodded, placing his arm around Felix, fully contented. He gave Felix a little peck, grinning at how flustered Felix even got now. “I love you,” He mumbled to Felix.

“I love you too.” Felix said softly back, a huge grin on his face.

And yeah, Changbin was sure he knew what love was now. Love was his friends, new and old, his new life, and of course Felix and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> so!!! that's the end!!!! i already have ideas of a possible sequel that focuses more around minsung and possibly hyunin, but i'm not sure when that will be released if i ever get to it!!! but yeah i hope you enjoyed !!! you can find me on twitter @hynsungs :)
> 
> **UPDATE AS OF 5/25/20**
> 
> The Minsung sequel is uploaded!!! I hope you all read it!


End file.
